Fever
by yuriakugara
Summary: Having caught a cold, Akane had developed a high fever! But with everyone out of the house except for Ranma, how would she cope? will he look after her, or worsen her condition? Complete. Cooking lessons and secrets. With a nasty surprise waiting for Ryoga when he pops in.
1. Willpower

**Here's my first attempt at a Ranma fanfic. Please read and review, all comments are welcomed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma and the characters; they belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

><p>Grasping her shoes with trembling fingers, Akane removed them from her locker and dropped them unceremoniously onto the worn tiles. Slipping out of her cloth slippers, Akane proceeded to hurl the pair back into the musty cubby hole before closing it shut with a metallic clang. Slumping forward, she rested her forehead against the cool surface. Relishing how great it felt in contrast with her high temperature.<p>

"Finally, and I thought that the day would never end." Fluttering her dark blue lashes, Akane sighed in relief. She was bone tired, every breath felt taxing on her heaving lungs. Grimacing at the faint throbbing at her temples, Akane fought to put on her penny loafers as she wobbled precariously on one foot. "Urgh…"moaning as a wave of nausea rocked through her very being, Akane flailed her arms wildly. Trying to retain her balance before she falls flat on her face.

At the last minute, her hand managed to snag the locker's handle. Gripping it tightly until her knuckles turned white, Akane heaved herself back onto her feet. Whipping her head sharply from left to right and noticing that there wasn't a soul in sight, Akane permitted herself to utter an embarrassed giggle. Thank goodness that nobody saw that ludicrous spectacle. Akane was fairly certain that she could casually brush it off when it comes to her classmates. But if it was Ranma…

Akane's already flushed face turned a deep crimson as she thought of her pigtailed fiancé. Now _**THAT **_would have been mortifying. It was bad enough as it is to be called clumsy, uncute and a tomboy at a daily basis. But if Ranma did caught sight, there would be no end to that particular insult. She could picture his handsome face scrunched up in laughter as his broad shoulders shook in undisguised mirth. If there was one word to describe the pigtailed martial artist it would be "**JERK**".

"Yeah, he's a jerk alright. Not to mention with an ego the size of Japan." Her pretty face scowling as Akane recalled every ridiculous incident that took place just because of Ranma's pride. "Ooh! Sometimes he makes me just want to beat some sense into that thick skull of his." Smirking slightly as she recalled how often he sent him flying into low orbit. "And yet, there are times which Ranma seem almost sweet." Akane remembered the time which she was hospitalized due to her said fiancé. Though it wasn't really his fault.

At first she was disappointed that he didn't come to visit her when everyone did including Shampoo and Ukyo. Disappointment soon led to anger which resulted in the scrawling of the words "Baka Ranma" on her plaster cast. Just when Akane thought that she would have to be discharged alone, there he was; standing right outside Tofu sensei's clinic with a banner under the slowly rising sun.

The sight of him alone was enough to brighten up her mood. But what made Akane's heart soar with unbridled joy was the banner with the words "I messed up. Sorry Akane." To others who might dismiss it as insincere, but for Ranma it was the exact opposite. The way his blue-grey eyes brimming with liquid emotion met her own chocolate brown orbs. Akane knew that Ranma was afraid of the Saotome technique "open mouth insert foot". Thus expressing himself without resorting to words which was no less effective.

Unfortunately for the both of them, the sweet moment was once again interrupted by aloud audience. Suddenly Akane found herself airborne as Ranma relieved her of her crutches. Hooking his calloused hands under her thighs, Ranma lifted Akane effortlessly against his back before fleeing abruptly. Soaring over the green fence with a single bound from his powerful legs.

"Hold on tight! Akane!" Ranma warned as he sped up, leaping up the brick wall and capering across the roof. Wrapping her arms around Ranma's neck, Akane pressed herself closer as the wind tousled her hair. She could feel his back muscles rippling under the thin silk of Ranma's mandarin shirt. Involuntarily, Akane found herself burying her cheek into the crook of Ranma's shoulder. It was a long fall from their current location but Akane felt safe. Not once did Ranma's smooth gait faltered even though an ordinary person would be hindered by the extra weight on their backs. It was as though she was ridding on a horse, Akane giggled at the unintended pun.

"What's so funny?" Ranma asked as Akane's soft giggle reached his eyes.

"Oh, nothing." Akane cheerfully replied, earning a skeptical look from Ranma. With a shrug, Ranma resumed his lookout for their pursers. That was when he caught sight of her plaster cast.

"Hey! What are those…?" The rest of Ranma's sentence was cut off when two small hands descended over his eyes, impairing his vision.

"Don't look! Don't look!" squealing in embarrassment, Akane cursed herself for her impulsiveness.

Perhaps it wasn't the smartest thing she could have done at that point of time. Akane winced at the memory, the rest was history. *Fine, Ranma could be extremely charming if when he wants to be.* Akane grudging acknowledged, not to mention he did save her form peril numerous times. "Gah! Stop thinking about him already!" Akane slapped herself lightly on her cheeks as she felt them warm with a blush. "Yep! It must be the fever." She thought desperately before sighing in defeat. Who was she trying to kid, Akane knew that she has the hots for Ranma and she has it real bad.

All that bantering in her head had resulted in a throbbing headache. Akane fervently prayed with all her might that she wouldn't have to encounter the rest of Ranma's fiancés on her way back. She could picture Shampoo glomping, Ukyo swinging her giant spatula and Kodachi twirling her ribbon while barking out an insane laugh. Akane was certain that she couldn't take them on, much less all at the same time. All she looked forward to was to collapse on her soft bed in a blissful heap.

Glancing up, Akane caught sight of the clock hanging in the school's archway. Her eyes widening in alarm as she realized how late it was. Quickly, Akane finished donning her penny loafers and made her way out of school. "Damn, damn, damn. I'm going to get it from Ranma." She thought morosely, shivering as a light breeze blew by.

As she approached the school gates, Akane could make out a figure leaning against the turquoise colored walls. Squinting slightly from the glare of the setting sun, Akane realized it was Ranma.

He had his hands tucked into the pockets of his black pants. Long legs casually crossed and head tilted downwards resulting in the partial obscuring of his face with his fringe. Akane felt her heat skip a beat; Ranma looked the epitome of coolness. Like a predator lying in wait for his unsuspecting prey. Languid but at the same time alert with a feral grace. It didn't help the way the rays of the sun illuminated the well toned biceps of the young martial artist. They weren't grossly large but well portioned. Akane tore her gaze from those remarkable forearms, choosing to focus on her feet instead as she trudged towards the pigtailed teen.

"What on earth is taking that tomboy so long?" Ranma wondered deep in thought, images of a dark blue-haired beauty flashed through his mind. His ears perked as they heard soft footsteps approaching. Ranma lifted his head and was greeted with the sight of a petite short-haired girl. Speak of the devil and the devil arrives.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Ranma effortlessly scaled up the 1.5 meter high wall. Perching in the thin ledge, he peered down on the slightly frowning Akane. There was a particular reason why he prefers to walk on a higher level. Yes, it makes a good practice to maintain one's balance. But the real reason was because it gave a better and clearer view of his beloved tomboy. From the short navy blue locks that framed her heart-shaped face to her penny loafer clad feet. Every detail in sharp focus to his hungry eyes.

Right now Ranma was itching to insult the unsuspecting girl. It wasn't because he was trying to be outwardly mean. But after two years of constant bickering, Ranma realized how adorable Akane could be when she was mad; mostly at him. That spark of fiery passion that lit her lovely brown eyes, pink lips forming a kissable pout. The attractive way her bosom straining against the thin fabric of her school blouse as she took deep breaths to calm herself. Man, how could he have ever thought Akane as uncute? She was practically oozing with charm. But he would rather die than admit it.

"Yo, Akane! What took you so long? Wait let me guess," Ranma pretended to scratch his chin in puzzlement. "It is because your thick thighs are weighing you down?" Chortling in amusement, Ranma waited expectantly for her reaction. Sure enough, he was rewarded with a blaze in those lovely orbs. It flickered deep within the velvety depths before extinguishing into a subdued frown. With a weary sigh, Akane threw Ranma a dour look before sticking her dainty nose high in the air. She gave an irritated snort and proceeded to trot off down the street without as much as a glance at the pigtailed teen.

Well that was unexpected… Ranma froze in astonishment as he regarded Akane's slowly retreating figure. "Hey Akane! Wait up!" he hollered after her before taking off in hot pursuit.

It was a familiar sight in Nerima, of two teenagers rebuking each other. Soon the argument would lead to the launching of a red clad figure into the sky. It was a normal occurrence and the residents of the district would pay no heed. However it seems that they may be in for a surprise this time around.

Having caught up with Akane, Ranma slowed; matching his pace with the girl below. Crossing his arms behind his head in an attempt to act nonchalant, Ranma eyed Akane with the corner of his eye. They have lapsed into uncharacteristic silence. All that could be heard were their footsteps, echoing down the deserted street. Akane was being awfully quiet; normally she wouldn't back down from any chance to fight. Did he commit something that had resulted in her current behavior? Ranma wreaked his brains for answers but came up with none.

It wasn't just her temper that had been affected. Come to think of it, so did her strength. Ranma recalled Akane knocking her suitors out of her way with distinctively less force than she normally would have done. Furthermore when she was accosted by that samurai wanna-be crackpot Kuno, instead of sending him flying as usual with a vicious kick, it merely caused the pompous idiot to stumble a few steps back. As always, Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi were up to their usual antics. Everyday Ranma had to put up with the unwanted affections from the three girls. The sight of them fawning over him never fails to infuriate Akane.

Ranma didn't mind when he was punished by Akane. It secretly pleases him that she actually cared and would fight for him with the other girls. But instead of coming to his rescue, Akane remained unperturbed and left Ranma to the mercy of the catfight. Shuddering at the unpleasant memories, Ranma came to a complete top as a stray thought flashed through his mind.

Swallowing audibly, Ranma paled as he came to a conclusion. Gentler, quieter and unagitated. It can't be! Had his thoughtless antics finally crossed the line and made Akane given up on him? That she couldn't care less? There wasn't any other explanation for it. Shock turned into dismay and anger. There was no way; **NO WAY IN HELL** is he going to let her do that. Gritting his teeth in displeasure, Ranma tucked his legs and executed a spectacular leap. He had the satisfaction of watching Akane give a small start of surprise as he landed silently in front of her.

Struggling to keep awake with every amount of energy she has, Akane didn't want to pick a fight with Ranma. But apparently he had other plans in mind. After getting over her initial shock, Akane wrestled her emotions into submission; keeping her expression calm. She eyed Ranma warily, there something about his eyes that radiated cold fury.

"You stupid tomboy! Ignoring me wouldn't stop my pestering! In fact I'm going to personally make sure you'll never get a motion of peace when I'm around!" Ranma ranted frantically, a maniacal grin spreading across his face. Akane blinked at his vehemence.

"What on earth is Ranma talking about?" she stared at him in bewilderment. Unable to make heads or tails of the remark.

The look on her angelic face only exasperated Ranma even further. Ruffling his hair in annoyance, Ranma let out a frustrated groan. Does she have any idea how much grief her actions are causing him? He had to come up with something that will revert Akane back to her usual self and fast! *Come on think!* Ranma urged his brain to function faster. *Ah to the hell with it!* Staring straight into Akane's eyes, he took a deep breath before unleashing a torrent of abuse.

"You know what? Your face makes me sick! Your thighs are too thick! You're built like a brick! Your smell makes my nose itch…" Ranma continued to goad Akane relentlessly until stopping abruptly to catch his breath.*Was it enough? Is Akane going to … Shit!*

Lower lip trembling in hurt, slender shoulders quaking… A small sniff confirmed Ranma's suspicions. Crap! His plan wasn't supposed to make her cry! All those years as a martial artist, Ranma had withstood the toughest training. Crossed the most grueling of terrains and sustained the most vicious of wounds. But nothing, nothing would ever come close the horror of the sight of a girl's tears. Especially Akane's.

Akane wasn't one to shed casual tears. But when she does, it was as though someone had shoved a stake through his beating heart. Ranma couldn't bear to see those little dewdrops of moisture trickling down her rosy cheeks, leaving glistening tracks in their wake. "Wait a minute Akane! I… I'm… Erm…" he stammered in an attempt of a sort of apology, his hands gesturing feebly.

It hurt; those insults really hit their mark. Each and every one of them well aimed blows to the chinks of her armor. Shattering it into a million pieces. *Why? Why did he have to be so mean?* All she ever wanted was to get home and have a good rest, but that insufferable clod just refuse to leave her in peace. Akane could feel tears starting to well up but she blinked them furiously away. It was the final straw that broke the camel's back. White hot fury flared through her, charring her heart and searing the marrow from her bones.

Face congested with rage, Akane tilted her head upwards to shoot a death glare at the Baka. She couldn't believe it! There, spread across his arrogant face was a self-centered smirk. Here she was boiling mad and he, he found the situation amusing? That's it! Gripping her satchel in a white knuckled hand, Akane raised it to slug the moron in the face. "DIE! RANMA!"

Just when the satchel was about to make contact, Akane felt her vision blur. Ranma's face swam in and out of focus. She shook her head but only made it ten times worse. But dizziness became the least of Akane's problems; she was starting to lose the feeling in her legs. Week-kneed and overcame with fatigue, she tethered dangerously before tipping over in a slight faint. Akane braced herself for impact but found herself in strong yet gentle hands.

Ranma heaved a sigh of relief when he saw the immense fury blazing in her eyes. "Yes, that's it Akane! Come and hit me with your best shot!" he smiled, eyes twinkling merrily. But instead of bashing him, Ranma watched in alarm as the tomboy swayed on her feet. Eyes clenched tight as though in pain, she raised a trembling hand to her forehead before reeling over. Ranma sprang to catch Akane, wrapping her in a careful embrace.

"Hey, Akane. Akane! What's the matter with you?" Ranma exclaimed, shaking her gently. He received no answer and grew anxious. The sound of small pants broke Ranma's thoughts. Whipping his head around, he took a good hard look at the girl in his arms. Flushed face, labored breathing and dizziness…It can't be… Sweeping aside her bangs, Ranma placed his palm upon Akane's forehead. Only to yelp and jerk it away from her scorching skin. Damn it! All this time Akane was having high fever and his stupid mind could think of was how to irritate her further. No wonder, this explains everything!

"Why didn't you tell me that you are sick, you numbskull!" Ranma practically screamed at Akane, his face scrunched tight with self-loathing. Wincing from the velocity of the shout, Akane's eyelids fluttered half open to lock upon those stormy blue-grey orbs. In the haze of her consciousness, Akane felt her anger softening. *Ranma, that dummy was concerned?* It made her happy. Chapped lips drawn into a reassuring smile, Akane coughed out "Don't…wanna…worry…" Barely stringing the sentence together with a strained whisper.

"Baka! Uncute tomboy!" Ranma cursed as he looped his arms under Akane's legs, carrying her in bridal style. Taking care to rest her head in the crook of his shoulder, he raced towards the Tendo residence. His heart pounding like a resounding drum. Ranma was livid with rage; it left a bitter taste in the back of his throat. He wasn't angry at Akane; in fact he was disgusted with himself.

If he hadn't provoked her so much in the first place it wouldn't have aggravated her condition. Akane probably didn't want to confide in him because she thought he would laugh at her for being weak. Like he would ever do that. But because of the way he always act towards her he couldn't blame Akane for thinking that way.

Damn it! Ranma had failed his promise. He wasn't supposed to let her get her again. The saffron incident was imbedded into Ranma's soul. Seeing Akane on the brink of death once was more than enough. He wasn't fit to live if he messed this up. "I'm sorry Akane, it's my entire fault. Don't worry; I'll never let you suffer ever again." Ranma intoned with silent resolve, clutching her even more protectively before speeding up. Akane snuggled closer into Ranma's embrace, a feeling of contentment and serenity washed over her before she seeped into unconsciousness.

At the journey back, Ranma ravaged his way through as though posscessed by an evil spirit. He didn't hesitate when Kuno came running up to him with his brokken raised while spouting what a vile animal he was and how he dared to lay his filthy hands on the fair Akane Tendo. Kuno then found himself smashed maliciously into a brick wall from a powerful kick to his ribs. Ranma continued on, never even sparing a glance at the pitiful kendo artist.

As always, Shampoo showed up on her pink bicycle ringing that god-be-damned bell that threatened to burst his eardrums. Never a man to hit a woman, this time round Ranma couldn't care anymore and let Shampoo get what she truly deserves. A sound working over. Slinging Akane over his shoulder, Ranma singled handedly picked up the Chinese Amazon on her bike and flung both rider and contraption into over the bridge and straight into the canal. Leaving a blatantly hissing purple cat.

Kodachi was next to show up, before her annoying laugh could leave her throat; Ranma had bound the insane gymnast head to toe with her own scarlet ribbon. Taking deliberate care to gag Kodachi up in the process.

Ukyo was the last to turn up. Even though Ranma saw her as good friend, he refused to put up with her silly antics any longer. Any threat to Akane was going to be eliminated, be it a friend or foe. As the okinomiyaki chef approached, Ranma threw a feral growl and looked her straight in the eye. It was a warning to stay back, a promise of whimsical murder, of gleeful slaughter if she didn't. Ukyo was so terrified that she fell on her knees and scooted away from him, shaking uncontrollably.

After what seemed like years, the familiar sight of the threshold of the Tendo dojo household came into view. Stopping in front of the gates, Ranma was perplexed to find it locked. He didn't have the keys with him as they were always wide open, allowing him to stroll in. Slamming his fist against the door, Ranma yelled out "Hey open up! Akane's in bad shape!" A good twenty seconds passed and still the door remained shut. Slapping his palm to his forehead in irritation, Ranma let out a groan.

He had forgotten that Mr. Tendo and his father had left for a two week training journey. Nabiki having graduated from Furikken high had just left a week ago to pursue her studies in America. Happosai that perverted old geezer must be out scouring for his 'pretties'. In fact Ranma was immensely thankful that he wouldn't have to put up with his grandmaster's twisted pervasions. *Wait a minute? Where was gentle kasumi? Shouldn't she be home at least?* Kasumi should have heard him and unlocked the door. But she wasn't in sight.

Unable to withstand it any longer, Ranma took a few steps back before leaping over the wall; sailing effortlessly into the yard. It was pitch black, the only source of illumination came from the porch lamps. This was not a good sign. Ranma strode towards the living room, his fingers fumbling for the light switch. Blinking rapidly to adjust his eyes to sudden brightness, Ranma scanned his surroundings. "Kasumi?" He called out tentatively, half expecting to see her kind smile. But still the homemaker didn't appear.

Just then, Ranma noticed a note lying on the coffee table. Cradling Akane gently in one arm, he stooped to pick it up. It was addressed to him and Akane. "Ranma, Akane. I'm sorry to leave the both of you in such short notice. But must friend Nanami who lives in Shinagawa is giving birth soon and she needs me to assist her as her husband is currently away on a business trip. I'll be back in approximately two days time. Probably by late afternoon. By the way, do take care of yourselves and try to get along. Love: Kasumi.

P.S: I've left your dinners in the fridge."

The note fluttered out of Ranma's limp hand. Two whole days…alone…with a sick Akane… Ranma did what he had never done before, he panicked. Of all the times he had ever wished, fantasized about being alone with his fiancé; it had to be now. Apparently, god has a sick sense of humor. Ranma forced himself to think of a solution, as he bit his lower lip in agitation.

Then like the sun emerging from behind dark clouds, it struck him. Doctor Tofu! Flinging both his and Akane's satchels hastily, Ranma lifted the unresponsive girl into a piggyback before dashing off to the chiropractor. To Ranma's dismay, there hanging outside of Dr. Tofu's clinic was the closed sign. "Doctor Tofu! Where the Fuck are you!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs, jerking the nearby residents awake.

"Hey kid! Don't you know that some of us are trying to get some sleep?"A red faced oji-san roared at the pigtailed martial artist from his bedroom window.

"Sorry…" Ranma mumbled sheepishly as he quailed slightly under the hard gaze of the sleep deprived old man.

"Hmph! Well if you're looking for doctor Tofu, he isn't here. Went out on an emergency home visit about two hours ago." With that the grumpy elderly man slammed his window shut. Leaving poor Ranma in the lurch. With his last resort pulverized, Ranma was at a lost. Meanwhile, Akane was starting to shiver uncontrollably. Switching to carrying her back in bridal style, Ranma felt Akane's forehead only to find that her fever had risen sharply.

There was no time to lose, he have to bring it down fast as too high a fever would jeopardize a person's life. Ranma also knew that when a person starts to shiver it's a sign that the body is at its limit.

Racing back to the Tendo residence in less than three minutes, once again Ranma cleared over the wall. But in his haste, he miscalculated and landed in the pond rather than in the safe boundary of the yard. With a splash that sent water everywhere, the couple plunged deep. Resurfacing with a splutter and a cough, the now female Ranma dragged herself and Akane out of the frigid water and onto the green grass. Pausing to wipe the rivets that were dripping over her face, Ranma cursed as she found Akane curled into a fetal position.

The shock from being dumped into freezing waters had worsened Akane's fever. Her shivering grew even more intense as the poor girl tried to withstand the agony that was coursing through her body. Akane could feel the heat within the body rising rapidly. The flames were burning her from inside out. "Ranma…Ranma…" though unconscious, Akane had involuntarily pleaded out to the person that meant the most to her. Wishing, hoping that he could alleviate her suffering.

Hearing Akane's pleads made Ranma even more ashamed of herself. Hoisting her frail quaking form onto her back, Ranma bolted up the stairs heading straight for Akane's room. With a kick, she flung the door open and was about to lay Akane gently on the soft duvet when she found her soaking wet. Akane's pristine school blouse was plastered to her torso, hair dripping steadily. Propping her against the side the bed, Ranma opened the closet to snag a pair of cute yellow pajamas and a fluffy towel.

Ranma crouched down towards Akane, carefully toweling each individual strand dry. Patting those pale cheeks lovingly. The red head kept diligently to her task, stopping only when Akane's hair turned from dripping wet to slightly damp. Ranma chuckled at the comical sight. Due to her vigorous admistrations, Akane now looked as though she had wakened up with extremely bad bed hair. But it was a fleeting moment. Ranma sobered as she contemplated on her next task. Undressing Akane.

Taking a couple of deep breaths to compose herself, Ranma reached for the hem of Akane's pinafore with trembling fingers; stripping her of the wet garment. Scooting back frantically, Ranma averted her gaze from the enticing sight. Clad only in her school blouse that clung to her every curve, Akane looked like a siren. But what unnerved Ranma the most was the fact that Akane was practically naked from waist down. *Oh my god…* those blue polka-dot panties… Clinging low on her hips allowing Ranma a seductive glance of Akane's pelvic bone. Not to mention ivory smooth thighs that shimmered faintly under the moonlight.

Even though Ranma was currently in the body of a girl, his mind was still pure, unadulterated male. Like any normal hormone infused teenager, who wouldn't be fazed by such an alluring display of female beauty? *Get a grip on yourself! It's not like you've never seen her naked before!*

*_Ah but never so closed up eh? Hee hee, why don't you remove her top? I ensure you that it'll be an even_ _greater view!*_ A snide voice crept from the depts. Of his spirit.

*Gah! Where had that come from?* Ranma tugged at her scalp as she let out a silent scream.

*Okay let's stop fooling around and get down to business.* Steeling her resolve, Ranma's unsteady fingers fumbled at the buttons of Akane's blouse. Starting with the first, her eyes fixed forcefully on Akane's face. After a couple of failed attempts, Ranma unbuttoned it. Revealing her Akane's elegant neck.

*So far so good, now on to the second…* Moving on, Ranma ventured into dangerous territory. The second button was located smack in the middle of Akane's chest. Taking as much care to minimize the amount of contact, Ranma proceeded with her task.

Once the button was undone, Ranma moved her hands lower towards the third but accidently brushed against the soft under curve of Akane's right breast. Springing back as though she had been burned, Ranma found her heart jack- hammering as if to break free from the confines of her ribs. Face darkened into a crimson red, Ranma clutched her chest as she fought to calm herself down.

Gulping audibly, Ranma stole a glance and almost got a nosebleed in the process. There, displayed carelessly was the tantalizing view of Akane's cleavage. And all the taunts of being sexless, she was practically an innocent temptress! Unable to withstand it any longer, Ranma unleashed her Chestnut Roasting over an Open Fire technique. Stripping Akane's blouse off, toweling her body dry and shimmed her into the pajamas. In all it took less than ten seconds, but Ranma felt as though it was ten years.

Lying Akane on her bed, Ranma rushed towards the furo. Grabbing a couple of handkerchiefs and a basin, she reached for the taps. But in her haste, she mistook the hot tap from the cold, spraying herself with a jet of hot water. Ranma twisted the right tap and filled the basin up. Once full, he yanked it shut and rushed back to Akane's room. The fact that he reverted back to his original form went unnoticed.

Plopping the basin down beside him, Ranma dipped a handkerchief into it. Allowing the fabric to absorb as much as it could before fishing it out and wringing it slightly. Folding the kerchief neatly into a square, he place it on Akane's forehead. Using another, he gently wiped off the sweat that was brimming on her flushed face and neck.

Ranma pried opened Akane's jaw and placed a thermometer under her tongue. He was flabbergasted to when he saw the reading, a whooping forty degrees Celsius! Ranma checked the kerchief on Akane's forehead and found that the coolness had already been siphoned off. He replaced it with a fresh batch but within mere minutes it went back to being warm.

Ranma kept to his demanding task, never wavering for a moment. Unfortunately, Akane's fever showed no sign of abating or even decreasing. Wiping the sweat off his brow, Ranma pulled his cheeks in frustration. He was getting desperate; he had tried everything from wiping her sweat off and trying to cool the fever off with ice cold water. *Wait a minute, Ice…Ice…Soul of Ice technique! Why didn't I think of that sooner? But…but…that means body contact, skin against skin…

Slapping himself hard in the face, Ranma winced from the smarting blow. This wasn't the time for hesitations, Akane is suffering and all he could think about is perverse thoughts. Undoing the frogs on his shirt, Ranma rid himself of the garment including the black undershirt he wore underneath. Heaving a sigh of determination, Ranma eased Akane out of her pajama top before lifting her off the bed and settling the girl sideways in his lap.

Ranma closed his eyes and stilled his breathing. The trick of the soul of Ice technique was to rid of one's thoughts. Entering the void of nothingness, to be cool calm and collected. It was critical that all other emotions particularly strong ones such as anger, frustration and uneasiness should eliminated or else the technique will not work.

Ranma filled his lungs with a deep breath, easing the burning sensation from the precious lack of air. He savored the relief for a moment before exhaling slowly. After a couple more of breathing exercises, Ranma's ki started to swirl around him. Instead of flaring up like a typical battle aura, this time round his ki resembled a fog, oozing around the couple.

The temperature in the room started to decrease rapidly as the ki grew stronger. It was time. With the soul of Ice complete, Ranma wrapped his arms around Akane and gently brought her closer to his chest. With her sitting sideways on his thigh, only her left side was in contact. But Ranma dare not venture further; instead he chose to tuck his head in the crook of Akane's shoulder. Savoring how silky and soft her skin was. He involuntarily inhaled her sweet scent. Even though it was lightly covered with the smell of sweat, but underneath that laid the perfect blend of tangerines and strawberries. The perfume that always caressed his senses whenever the tomboy passes by.

Drifting in a scorching desert, Akane dragged her feet forward. She could barely keep her eyes open from the blearing glare and heat from the blazing sun. Finally Akane's legs gave out and caused her to fall face down onto the sand. Spitting out the dirt particles, she scoured her surroundings. It was hopeless, the desert stretched endlessly into the horizon. There was nothing in sight but the barren landscape. With a heavy heart, Akane slumped in defeat as she caved into the merciless heat.

Just when Akane felt as though she was on the verge of death, there was a refreshing cooling sensation of the left side of her body. At first she was perplexed; it was in the middle of the desert so how can there be air-conditioning?

Well she's not going to waste her strength to figure that puzzle out. Instead, Akane latched herself to the source of the coolness. Moaning as she felt the coolness combat the heat.

"Mmm…" Ranma gave a start as he heard a satisfied moan leave the lips of the girl sitting on his thigh. Quick as a wink, Akane knocked Ranma's hands away and clambered into his lap. Settling herself comfortably, she proceeded to lift her legs and let them fall at his sides. Effectively straddling the boy. She didn't stop there; instead Akane crossed them causing her thighs to clutch at Ranma's torso. Looping her arms around his neck, Akane pulled Ranma closer as she pressed herself urgently against his chest. Uttering a sigh of contentment as she rested herself on Ranma's left pectoral.

While Akane may have found temporary relief, for Ranma it was the beginning of a torturous ordeal. When Akane had knocked his hands away he had been surprised. But as she executed a gloomp worthy of Shampoo's approval, all coherent thoughts fled Ranma's mind. Leaving him petrified and utterly speechless.

Ranma was trapped, with Akane's slim yet athletic thighs in a vice like grip around his torso, he couldn't budge and inch to save his life. Ranma was also extremely aware of the two soft globes squishing nicely against him. A distinct contrast with his own flat and rugged chest. Even though there was a thin barrier between them, it only heightened his senses.

It took a good ten minutes before Ranma started to thaw from his frozen state and it was not due to his Soul of Ice either. Swallowing the huge lump in his throat with difficulty, Ranma shifted uneasily and earned himself an irritated snort from Akane. Apparently displeased that her Ice source was putting up signs of struggle, she clung to it even tighter. Smirking as it ceased its efforts to escape.

"Yes…so cool…more…more…" Akane purred in pleasure as she nuzzled her cheek against Ranma's chest. Those naughty words uttered in such a sultry tone almost broke Ranma's Soul of Ice right there and then. It took all his will power to stay in control; he had never felt so turned on in his entire life.

Ranma's ki flickered as conflicted emotions coursed through his conscience. With a tremendous effort, he wrestled them into submission. He wasn't Ryoga, Kuno or even Happosai who couldn't control their urges. He was supposed to help Akane not ravish her. Even though Ranma fervently hoped that there would be such opportunities in the near future.

So once again, Ranma wrapped his arms around Akane, giving into her request. With such close contact, the effectiveness of the Soul of Ice tripled. The frost rippled through Akane diving straight into her core. The battle between fire and ice commenced as each tried their best to extinguish the other. The fight was fierce, with both elements neck in neck with no apparent successor. But after a tense two hours, fire caved in to the ice's pressure. At long last, Akane's fever was broken.

Never having to sustain the Soul of Ice for such a long period of time, Ranma was exhausted. During the first thirty minutes, Ranma felt fine. But as the minutes stretched into hours, he felt the strain on both his mental and physical being. Ranma pushed on, shoving the unnecessary emotion of fatigue away. He must not and will not give up until Akane is save from danger. Finally Akane's red hot ki which was searing against his ice cold one flickered and died out. Returning to its original state.

*Is it…can it be?* Ranma allowed himself to hope as he felt Akane's forehead. With a huge sigh of relief, Ranma broke his Soul of Ice and slumped onto her shoulder.

Jeez, she's always such a hassle. Stubborn as a bull, headstrong and nosey. Asking Akane to stay away is equivalent to giving her a one way ticket into your affairs. To tell the truth, Ranma had disliked Akane at first. He found her short temper and violent ways annoying. But as he got to know her better, he realized that underneath that tough macho chick exterior laid a sweet and kind soul.

Honestly, she doesn't even think of her own safety. Always rushing headfirst into someone's aid be it helping her classmates or even battling an eight headed dragon head-on. Frowning on at the memories, Ranma clicked his tongue in annoyance. Though they fight at every single moment it was actually their own private way of exchanging affections. Or so for Ranma's case.

Always a guy to be caught up in dangerous and ridiculous situations, Ranma needed a girl who could keep up with him. And who better to fit the bill than Akane his insufferable, fiery tomboy. Smiling faintly at the sleeping beauty, Ranma gently caressed Akane's cheek with his thumb. Bending forward, he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. Pouring all of his unsaid words and gratitude into that small gesture of affection. Now if only he could muster enough energy to tuck Akane into bed… However Ranma was deprived of the chance as he succumbed to Sandman's call.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll stop here, for now. Stay tune to chap 2! I wonder how Akane will react<strong>

**when she wakes up in the morning?**


	2. The Awakening

**Hey all, here's chapter two. I actually got the inspiration to write this fic when I was down with a super high fever. Hence the name. By the way, it sucks being sick.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma and the characters; they belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi. I just like to play with them.**

* * *

><p>Blinking her eyes blearily, Akane squinted as her vision slowly adjusted to her morning rays of sunshine. She felt so comfortable, snuggling into her bolster that radiated warmth, Akane let out a yawn. She wasn't in the mood to get up yet, perhaps just a couple of minutes more. Giggling as her bolster hugged her back.<p>

*Wait a minute, since when can bolsters move?* With that train of thought, Akane jerked herself wide awake.

Powerful tan arms encircled around her waist, pressed against a broad masculine chest, the rumbling of a slight snore… Akane tilted her gaze to the head that was resting on her shoulder and found herself face to face with a sleeping Ranma. Dazed and utterly embarrassed, she tore her gaze from Ranma's face and focused it further down.

Eek! How in the world did she and Ranma get into such a state of undress? He was shirtless while her pajama top was missing! But the worst part was the extremely intimate position they were in!

Akane searched desperately, her eyes scanning for a good heavy object to brain the pervert with. On second thoughts, maybe she could try to detangle herself from Ranma without waking him up. Akane would rather face a thousand foes then try to sort out the predicament she would be in if he wakes up. So warily, Akane took hold of Ranma's arms and tried to pry them gently from her waist. Feeling them slackening, she grinned and proceeded to wiggle out from his lap.

Unfortunately, Akane had forgotten that Ranma was a martial artist. Even though his mind was unconscious, but his body still remembered its training. With lightning quick reflexes, Ranma's arms shot out and encaged Akane in a crushing embrace. Causing the girl to gasp in shock as the hug knocked the breath out of her.

"Ranma…Ranma…Ranma! Wake up! You dummy!" Akane squealed as she beat weakly at his chest with her fists.

Frowning at the insistent pounding on his chest, Ranma clicked his tongue in irritation.

*All right! All right! I'm getting up! Sheesh, what must a guy do to get enough sleep in this place?* With that, Ranma yawned widely, smacking his lips groggily as he opened one eye.

*Why if it isn't Akane.* "Three more minutes." Ranma slurred as he proceeded back into dream land. A sharp pinch to his bicep ripped a yelp of pain out of him and succeeded in rousing the fella from his stupor.

*Three minutes? Three more minutes he says!* Akane can't believe the nerve of the guy. So she gave Ranma a vicious pinch and watched in satisfaction as the pigtailed teen awoke with a start. Akane was about to give Ranma a piece of her mind when he beat her to it.

"What the hell was that for? Sheesh, violent as always. Anyway are you feeling better?" Ranma threw her a disgruntled look before softening it into one filled with concern.

Akane's mouth which was wide open to rebuke an insult snapped back shut in confusion. That caring countenance etched across his face made her heart flutter with abashed exhilaration. Clearing her throat, she popped her question.

"Ranma, I feel fine. But can you please explain to me why am I half naked?" At the inquiry, Ranma traced his gaze down their bodies before coming to face the girl whom his arms are still wrapped possessively around her waist.

Springing back in a jiffy, he scooted away from Akane with a panicked expression. "I swear! It's not what you think! It's not like that!" Ranma blurts out, waving his hands frantically around in a feeble attempt to prove his innocence.

"Fine, do explain." Akane intoned with narrowed eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. Normally she would have been too mortified and would have either smacked Ranma or flee the scene as fast as she can. But this time around, Akane was sick and tired of running. Besides she knows that although Ranma was a jerk, he wouldn't commit such an atrocious act. His sense of honor was that resilient.

Raising an eyebrow in wonder, Ranma couldn't believe his luck. For once Akane was actually willing to listen to his explanation without malleting him to space like she normally would.

"You were having and extremely high fever Akane. I tried everything to lower it but nothing seems to work. So I used my Soul of Ice technique. And…you know…" Ranma confessed to the waiting girl while twiddling his thumbs together.

*That means that he was taking care of me the whole of yesterday night. But what has the soul of Ice have to do with stripping?* Akane's cheeks pinked slightly as it occurred to her.

*Right, skin to skin contact, latent conduction…* She had to hand it to the guy though, for coming with such an ingenious solution. Lips curled into an understanding smile, Akane let out a tinkling laugh. "Its okay Ranma, I forgive you. By the way, can you pass me my pajama top?"

"Oh sure, here you go…" Ranma replied absentmindedly as he handed Akane the yellow garment. He was busy contemplating his sheer luck on escaping a fate worse then death. That delightful laugh still reverberating in his mind.

Receiving her top with both hands, Akane slipped into it and buttoned down the clasps. She found it highly amusing that Ranma was determinately adverting his eyes as she dressed. Even though he probably saw all of her when they cuddled up with his Soul of Ice. Well's that's Ranma for you. Coarse in terms of social interaction but refined enough at times. She appreciated his gesture though.

"I'm done." Akane said to Ranma as she finished buttoning. He gave a little huff of acknowledgement and turned around to face her. But what Akane wasn't prepared for was to find his face mere centimeters from hers.

"I wonder if the fever is really gone now?" Ranma questioned as he rested his forehead against hers. Trying to gauge Akane's temperature.

*What the heck? Too close! Too close! **Too damn close**!* Akane freaked out as her cheeks erupted into a full-blown crimson. It seemed as though all the blood in her veins is rushing towards her head to blossom onto her cheeks.

"Whoah! Your face is all flushed! Damn, guess I didn't do a decent job." Ranma grumbled as he slipped one arm under Akane's knees while the other supported her back. Effortlessly lifting her up and depositing the girl onto the soft duvets. He snagged the thrown covers and tucked Akane in. Grabbing the thermometer, Ranma popped it into her slightly gapping mouth.

Akane wasn't sure if her brain could cope with all the feedback it was receiving at light speed. *Didn't Ranma feel anything when he did that? For cripes sake! This is Ranma we're talking about! Who flinches at any form of affection! Since when did he get so touchy-feely all of a sudden?* Not that she didn't like it of course. But its just so weird!

Akane sneaked a peek at Ranma and found him staring intently at her. With a muffled squeak of embarrassment, she looked the other way while her heart pounded within the confines of her chest.

Once the thermometer had finished analyzing her temperature, Ranma fished it out and examined the reading. "Hmm, weird. It seems that you don't have a fever but I could have sworn…" He pondered. Scratched his head in puzzlement. Just as Ranma was contemplating on what he should do next, a huge rumbling growl blared through the room.

Blinking rapidly, Ranma looked at Akane and snickered as he saw her clutching her stomach while biting her lips in chagrin. No wonder, she must be famished. After she didn't have anything to eat since the whole of yesterday night.

Akane shot Ranma a warning look, as if daring him to make a snappy remark. But Ranma merely quirked his lips into a considerate smile and put on his black undershirt. Gathering up the now empty basin and the various handkerchiefs strewn about the room, Ranma made his way to the door. But before stepping out, he spoke.

"Hey, get some rest Akane, I'll grab you something to eat." With that; he left, shutting the door behind him.

Cupping her red cheeks in both palms, Akane slapped them lightly. Trying to that image of Ranma's smile out of her mind. How could one measly smile make her feel as though she was melted butter? Akane threw her stomach a dirty look as if to admonish its previous behavior.

*Great I've finally lost It.* With a quiet sigh, Akane drew the covers up and closed her eyes. She still felt relatively weak and she scowled at the feeling. Akane wasn't used to being taken care of. She prided herself for being independent and strong. But somehow deep down, she doesn't mind when a particular pigtailed boy does it.

* * *

><p>Peering at the contents in the fridge, Ranma spotted two cling-wrapped plates. The dinners that Kasumi had prepared for them before she left. Taking one out, he licked his lips as he stared hungrily at the enticing tempura.<p>

However with a reluctant sigh, Ranma returned it back to the fridge. This was not good fare for someone who's recuperating. Akane needs something light, something soupy and something that's easy to swallow.

A stroke of inspiration jolted through Ranma. Humming cheerfully, he rummaged through the contents. Grabbing the ingredients that he needed. Yosh! Its time to get cooking!

After a progressive forty-five minutes in the kitchen, Ranma had concocted a steaming hot porridge. To make it taste less bland, he had added minced meat, fishcake and sprinkled some spring onion on top. Retrieving a ceramic spoon from the cutlery drawer, Ranma balanced the bowl in one palm as he trotted upstairs.

Grasping the knob that had been broken and repaired countless of times, Ranma twisted it. Letting himself into Akane's room. Settling the bowl on her bedside table, Ranma studied Akane's sleeping form.

She was sleeping on her side, arms wrapped around her bolster. Ranma wondered if he would ever get the chance to be embraced by the tomboy again. He shook his head ruefully, just one night in her grasp and he had fallen hook, line and sinker.

She looked so tranquil, so peaceful that he felt it was a shame to rouse her from her rest. But in the end, Ranma shook Akane gently awake.

Rubbing her eyes woozily, Akane stretched. Covering her yawn demurely with her palm, she turned to him. "How long was I asleep?"

"About forty-five minutes. Jeez after being unconscious since the whole of last night you still wanna sleep?" Ranma teased as he fluffed Akane's pillows and eased her into a sitting position.

"Don't make fun of me Ranma, I'm not in the mood." Akane answered in a dry tone as she crossed her arms over her chest. That only earned her a chuckle from him. She felt the left side of her bed compress as a weight sank onto it.

"Grumpy as ever I see, well after some food I bet you'll be back on your clumsy feet. Here." Ranma said as he brought the bowl of porridge to Akane. She stared at it before speaking.

"You, you cooked this for me?" Akane exclaimed in astonishment. *Ranma who thinks that eating ice-cream is unmanly actually stepped foot into the kitchen? And not to raid the fridge either?*

"Y…yeah, but don't expect it to be like Kasumi's cooking. This is just…"

"Shut up and give me that porridge!" Akane testily cut him off in mid-sentence. She couldn't help as a smile crept over her face. Akane reached for the bowl but instead of handing it over, Ranma jerked it back and pushed her into the pillows.

"What are you playing at? I wanna eat!" Akane shrieked in indignation. Why was he toying with her?

"Be patient!" Ranma chastised as he scooped a spoonful of piping hot porridge. Puffing his cheeks out slightly, he blew gently. Satisfied with the porridge's temperature, Ranma looked expectantly at Akane. "Go on, open up!"

Instead of complying, Akane stared at him incredulously. As though he had gone mad. "Its okay, I can eat by myself." She gave a shaky laugh as she tried once again to snatch the bowl from Ranma's hands.

"NO. You're too weak. Now stay still and let me feed you." Ranma replied firmly as he dodged Akane's attempts to steal the bowl. Not willing to give up, she persistently continued but failed to achieve her goal as his nimble fingers danced in and out of her reach.

Apparently with the fragrance waffling under Akane's very nose, it shot a straight message from her brain to her stomach. The little traitor started to wail loudly in protest due to the absence of proper substance. Clamping her hand over her midriff, Akane grounded her teeth in frustration and embarrassment.

"Akane you're not getting any until you comply. " Ranma smirked as he watched her squirm in discomfort. With a weary sigh, she decided to stop resisting. Looking at anything but him, Akane reluctantly parted her lips and was rewarded with a mouthful of porridge.

Chewing slowly, she was pleasantly surprised to find a silver of fishcake. Akane was expecting plain old porridge. But it seems that Ranma had thought of every single detail.

It was delicious; the porridge was neither too salty nor bland. Cooked to right degree of stickiness, it slid down her parched throat with ease.*Even Ranma's culinary skills are better than my own.* Akane couldn't help but feel dejected at herself.

"What's wrong?" Ranma questioned as he saw the forlorn look upon her face.

"Noth…nothing!" Akane quickly reassured, as she hastily drew a smile. Ranma had put in so much effort; she didn't want to be ungrateful by being a killjoy. "Hurry up! I want more!" Akane berated in an attempt to tone down her negative thoughts.

"Humph! Still trying to act tough even though you're sick." Ranma grumbled as he gave in to her demands. They stayed like that, Ranma spoon feeding Akane as she dutifully accepted his offering. Even though she still found it humiliating.

"Ranma, it seems too quiet. Where are the others?" Akane wondered as she finished swallowing.

"Well, everyone's gone off on their own. Technically Kasumi is the only one around but she's out on an urgent business. She'll be back by Sunday."

"Wait a minute, that means that we're the only ones in the house?" Akane gasped as her jaw dropped in shock. *Her, Ranma, alone, two days…" Akane could feel her head spinning from the intensity of those five words.

"Don't worry; I'll take good care of you." Ranma reassured the panicking Akane. Instead, she grew even flustered. Her thoughts straying further and further into the boundary of her deepest darkest fantasizes. Hastily, Akane reeled them in before trussing them up with her rope of reality.

"Ranma give me the bowl, I'll wash it myself." Akane declared as she made an attempt to get out of bed.

"Shut up and get some rest!" Ranma growled meaningfully at the stubborn tomboy.

"You can't expect me to stay in here all day!" she protested with all her might as he drew the covers tightly around her.

"I can and I will. Mark my words Akane, if I catch you stepping out of your room…" Ranma left the threat un-uttered as he realized how effective it could be as compared to a spoken one.

Akane was about to make a snappy comeback when the look upon Ranma's face made her think twice. Eyes narrowed in determination, jaw set and lips pulled into a thin line. It was the promise of divine retribution, of punishment if she failed to obey his order.

So with a resolved sigh of defeat, Akane submitted herself to her cruel fate. To be imprisoned in her room by an overly protective idiot. She can't help but giggle at his insistent.

Taking her silence for an answer, Ranma smirked and left. Akane was a fool when it comes to self-preservation. If he hadn't known better she would be back in the dojo breaking stacks of bricks. *Tch, she's a tenacious spitfire that's what she is.* Ranma snorted as he went to clean up the mess he made in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Twenty one. There are currently twenty one of those little glow-in-the-dark stars on her ceiling. Akane was restless, being enclosed in such a small room with no forms of entertainment whatsoever was pure torture. Did that jerk honestly think that she was going to spend the entire day in bed? In an attempt to relive the boredom, she had read every manga she owned. Played every song she knew in her head and even started to stare off blindly into space.<p>

As the minutes ticked by, Akane felt her resolve fraying like a piece of taunt string which a blade is slowly grating across it. Finally, it snapped. Unable to withstand the excruciating dullness, Akane got her gi out and started to change into it. Her body was aching for the familiar feel of a food vigorous workout. Besides she was feeling much better now and to the hell with Ranma.

Opening her door slightly that so that only her head peeked out, Akane surveyed her surroundings. Once she was certain that the coast was clear, she made her way towards the dojo. Akane crept stealthily across the hallway, taking extreme care to stay hidden in the shadows.

Flinching as a particular loose floor board squeaked under her weight. She whipped her head sharply from left to right, half-expecting to see the Baka popping up right in front of her. When nothing happened, Akane wiped the sweat from her brow, heaving a sigh of relief. *Why the heck am I acting as though I was a thief and in my own house too damn it!*

Each tatami mat crossed was a significant milestone. After what seemed like ages, Akane made it safely to the dojo. She was about to head straight for the stacks of bricks when Akane remembered that she was supposed to be quiet. The smashing of bricks would be a dead giveaway. That means that she was only left with the option if a silent kata. Well, it was certainly better than being cooped up in her room. Rolling up her sleeves, Akane started her stretching exercises.

Having finished with the washing up, Ranma looked towards Akane's room. The poor girl must be bored out of her wits. He considered letting her out of her confinement.

"Hey Akane…" Ranma froze as he saw the empty room. *What on earth?* He searched high and low for the tomboy. He even went as far as to stoop to check under the bed. Although it was highly impossible for Akane to hide there.

"Where is she? Where is she? Where the **Hell** is she?" Ranma swore under his breath as he felt the anger rip through him like a knife. Akane had the audacity to disobey a direct order from him. *Oh yes, wait till he gets his hands on her…* Ranma laughed darkly as he stormed out of the room in search of the misbehaving tomboy.

Akane was having the time of her life, throwing out kicks and punches as she executed a complex kata. True, she wasn't performing those moves as accurate as possible and she still feel kind of breathless. But it sure beats doing nothing.

Just as Akane was about to pull her arm back to dealt a punch, she felt a grip on her wrist and was jerked back into a broad chest.

Her eyes grew wide in horror as she realized whom she was facing. Towering over her with a murderous glint in his eye, Ranma bellowed. "What the hell do you think you're doing stupid? Didn't I warn you to stay in your room?"

"Jerk! Let go! It's not like you're the boss of me!" Akane countered as she struggled to escape his firm grip. After failing miserably, she started to kick at his shins.

By this point of time, Ranma was beyond angry. In fact, he was livid with rage. Seeing Akane acting even more defiantly spurred him into action. Heaving her up, he slung the tomboy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Caging her knees to prevent any form of escape, Ranma strode out of the dojo and up the stairs toward Akane's room. Blatantly ignoring the protests and pummeling of her fists against his back.

"Put me down! Moron!" Akane shrieked in indignation as she continued to pound at her captor.

"Shut up! Don't make me spank you!" Ranma barked as he felt a vein throbbing relentlessly at his temples. Akane flushed at the innuendo clad threat. Ranma grinned smugly as the tomboy ceased her squirming and stayed utterly silent. He kicked the door open, walked towards Akane's bed and unceremoniously tossed the girl onto it. None too gently in fact.

"Who in the right sense of mind would practice a kata when they are sick?" He yelled at Akane as he gestured angrily. Trying to knock some sense into the stubborn girl.

"It's your entire fault! Can you imagine how dull it is to spend the entire day trapped in a small room with no forms of entertainment? You jerk!" she retaliated. "The least you can do is to accompany Me." Akane added softly, not meaning it to be heard by Ranma.

But apparently the remark did not go unnoticed. Ranma smiled inwardly, even though his face remained blank. "Well whatever, I'll just stay here and pester you. That way you won't have to complain about being bored."

"If you're not afraid of catching my cold, by all means go ahead; stay for all I care." Akane answered coolly even though she was glad for his company.

"Hah! Only weaklings get sick! I've never fallen ill, not once!" Ranma boasted as he puffed his chest out in pride.

Akane snorted in disbelief. Apparently the Baka had conveniently forgotten about the time which he had caught a cold and was down with an extremely high fever. It was so hot that dousing Ranma with cold water didn't even change him into a girl.

She snickered as she recalled imprisoning Ranma in a refrigerator for a straight hour. When she finally let him out, the poor guy was encased in a block of ice.

Honestly what was wrong with Ranma? Throw him into life-threatening situations and he would still be able to bounce back unfazed and in triumph. But he really was such a filial son. Akane remembered how desperate Ranma had been whenever Auntie Saotome comes to visit. He really wanted to prove that he is worthy enough to be her son.

* * *

><p>"There's a saying that fools can't catch colds." Akane said loftily, giggling as Ranma staggered at the insult.<p>

"Hey Ranma. How bout we play a game?" She chirped as a bright idea popped in her head.

"What kinda game?" Ranma asked as he stared suspiciously at Akane's beaming face.

"Its called five seconds." Seeing the confused look upon his face, she continued to elaborate further. "It's like a question and answer but the both consist of only a single word. For example, the question is red and my answer is apple." Ranma nodded in comprehension.

"So let me guess, you gotta answer within five seconds but there's a catch." He received a clap of appreciation from Akane.

"Yep. If under any circumstances you fail to answer, you'll have to do a forfeit."

"What kinda forfeit?" Ranma asked dryly. He was intrigued but he also wanted to know what was he in for.

"Erm… How bout owing a favor to the other player every time you fail to answer a question?" Akane proposed.

Ranma didn't answer immediately but weighed the pros and cons. *A favor every time you fail to answer a question eh?* He smirked as he thought of how to put those favors into good use.

"Any kind of favor Akane?"

"Right. Anything as long if it's in my power and it's not to unreasonable." Akane shrugged as she promised.

"In that case, I'm in. but don't come crying when you lose." Ranma taunted as his patented arrogant smile drew across his face.

"Bring it on!" Akane snapped as she accepted his bold declaration of challenge. There is no way that she could ever lose to the likes of him.

* * *

><p><em>Akane<em>

**Ranma **

(Normal text)

* * *

><p><span>Round one:<span>

**I'll start first. Blue?**

_Sky._ ***Typical enough* **_Pink?_

**Girly. Box?**

_Presents. Music?_

**Inspiring. Fruit?**

_Grape. Ice-cream?_

**Strawberry! (**This earned a curse from the boy.) **Taste?**

_Spicy. Smell?_

**Tangerine.** (The corners of his mouth twitched) **Pigtail?**

_Cute._ (Laughing as he shot her a disgruntled frown.) _Pattern?_

**Polka-dot.** (Answered with a slow knowing smile and a sly wink.) **Flower?**

*What? Why? Oh!* (Akane froze when she realized what the his actions meant)

"Ha! One point to me!" Ranma exclaimed in delight as she failed to answer within the time limit. Surprisingly, Akane didn't object to his dirty play but with a blush, she spoke.

"Fine. You win, for now. I get to start." *Just you wait Ranma, I'm gonna make sure you pay for that!* Akane vowed as she plotted her revenge.

* * *

><p><span>Round two:<span>

_School?_

**Boring. Kuno?**

_Moron. Kodachi?_

**Insane.** (Shuddered as a chill went down his spine.) **Mousse?**

_Pitiful._ (A sad shake of the head at the mention of the lovelorn Amazon.) _Ryoga?_

**Pi-Chan.** (rolling of eyes by Akane.) **Herb?**

_Scary. Shinnosuke?_

Upon hearing that name, Ranma's entire face blanched.

"Five…four…three…two…and…ONE!" Akane counted down as the boy remained tongue-tied.

"Right back at cha! I win!" she declared almost gleefully as she watched him splutter in indignation. Akane knew that it wasn't fair to bait on Ranma's stubbornness to admit that he was jealous of Shinnosuke. But hey, it's the martial arts of anything goes. Like the name implies, ANYTHING GOES…

Besides it was the best way to avenge her previous loss.

Akane couldn't help but giggle as Ranma shot her a dirty look. Widening her eyes and fluttering her lashes, Akane put on her best innocent look. Which earned her a disbelieving snort from the pigtailed teen.

*Why you sly little minx!* Ranma growled as she gave him a doe-eyed look. Yeah, as he can't see through her naïve act. "We're not done yet, I'm gonna make sure you lose."

"Really? I think the odds are in my favor though." Akane replied loftily as she examined her fingernails.

*If that's the way you wanna play Akane, so be It.* Ranma laughed darkly as a ghost of grin flittered across his roguishly handsome face.

* * *

><p><span>Round three:<span>

**Cologne?**

_Mummy. _(This evoked a bark of laughter from Ranma) _Happosai?_

**Sick! Kasumi?**

_Gentle. Nabiki? _

**Blackmailer.** (He received a curt nod of agreement from Akane) **Ranma?**

The question took Akane by surprise. Opening and closing her mouth in a very detailed imitation of a fish, she wracked her brains for an answer but came up with none. *There isn't any hidden meaning in that word! It's just his name so why can't I come with something?*

It was meant to be a fluke. Ranma had thrown his name in on a muse. He was expecting Akane to counter it with an insult, perhaps Baka or Jerk. But to Ranma's amazement, it actually did the trick and thrown the girl off track.

To be honest, he was having mixed feelings about Akane's reaction. Ranma didn't know whether to be happy that she didn't think of him that way. Then again, he could be wrong. Maybe Akane found him to horrendous to be described. Both hope and disappointment fringed the edges of his heart.

"O...Oi! You lose! That means you owe me two favors! Ready to give up Akane?"

"Not on your life Baka!" she rebuked as she stuck her tongue out childishly at him. *Crap! I better not slip up or I'll be owing him too many favors.* Akane shuddered inwardly as she imaged herself at Ranma's beck and call.

* * *

><p><span>Round four:<span>

_Curse?_

**Humiliating!** (He narrowed his eyes as she realized what she was doing.) **Swimming?**

_Disappointing! Juliet?_ (A hint of a blush tinted her cheeks.)

**Kissing!** (His was a full blown crimson) **Cooking?**

_Depressing._ (Akane bit her lower lip in hurt.) _Mikado?_

**Nauseating!** (He literally gagged at the thought) **Embroidery?**

_Painstaking. Ukyo? _

**Okonomiyaki.** (Ranma replied matter-of-factly while Akane let out a small sigh of relief.) **Shampoo?**

_Bimbo._

(At this point of time, the questions had migrated from neutral to somewhat personal.

Both players are aiming for the kill, each goading at one another's weakness. Hoping that his or her query would cause the other to cave in eventually. The answers flew fast and furious.

With such a short time limit, much more is revealed than what the players would have liked. But neither had the intention of backing down. Their pride and hot headedness spurring them onwards.)

_Love?_

* * *

><p><strong>HA! Sorry for the cliffhanger. But I need advice on how the structure of the conversations are going. Is it understandable? Or too messy? Comments and flames are welcomed.<strong>


	3. Revelation

**I'm so sorry for the long and particular update, I've just started polytechnic so life's gonna be rather busy from now on.**

**I couldn't believe the number of deadlines due for my assignments and group projects. It's so overwhelming. Thanks for all your patience. **

**Okay, enough with my ranting and onwards with the story! ^_**

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

Round three:

_Curse?_

**Humiliating!** (He narrowed his eyes as she realized what she was doing.) **Swimming?**

_Disappointing! Juliet?_ (A hint of a blush tinted her cheeks.)

**Kissing!** (His was a full blown crimson) **Cooking?**

_Depressing._ (Akane bit her lower lip in hurt.) _Mikado?_

**Nauseating!** (He literally gagged at the thought) **Embroidery?**

_Painstaking. Ukyo? _

**Okonomiyaki.** (Ranma replied matter-of-factly while Akane let out a small sigh of relief.) **Shampoo?**

_Bimbo._

(At this point of time, the questions had migrated from neutral to somewhat personal.

Both players are aiming for the kill, each goading at one another's weakness. Hoping that his or her query would cause the other to cave in eventually. The answers flew fast and furious.

With such a short time limit, much more is revealed than what the players would have liked. But neither had the intention of backing down. Their pride and hot headedness spurring them onwards.)

_Love?_

Akane clasped her mouth in shock as the four lettered word escaped her. She had no idea what possessed her to utter it. There flitted across Ranma's face was a jumble of emotions. She watched as stupefaction, apprehension and finally contemplation settled on his countenance.

Then like a force that was drawn between the two, stormy blue-grey eyes met velvety chocolate ones. Akane felt her throat dry as she was mesmerized by the intensity in those twin orbs. She had seen them lit up with determination, anger and even dejectedness but Akane couldn't quite make out the emotion in those slightly darkened hue.

Ranma's gaze was like a physical touch, like a grabbed hand, interlaced fingers, a squeeze. The breath hitched in the back of her throat and in that instance, Akane forgot what it was like to breathe.

It seems as though time had stopped and the only beings existing is her rapidly beating heart and the pigtailed boy sitting at the foot of her bed.

Without any warning, tanned fingers caged themselves around Akane's wrist and yanked her down from her bed into the lap of the said martial artist. Enveloping the girl in a crushing embrace.

At first Akane was frozen with shock, her entire posture as rigid as a board. But in the reverberating silence, she heard it. An erratic thumping at the left side of the chest that she was pressed against. Akane also felt every rise and fall of her captor's ragged breathing.

It struck her right there and then like a bolt of supercharged lightning. Slowly, Akane started to loosen up. With a moments hesitation, she looped her arms around Ranma's waist; returning his hug. He smelled of the wind, sea and cinnamon. Warm and safe, that's how she felt in those arms.

They stayed like that for gods know how long, savoring the feel of each other. It felt surreal, like a dream that she would suddenly be jerked back into reality.

The only thing that made her realizes that this indeed real was the hot breath tickling at her neck. As compared with the hug that she had given Ranma when he had returned safely from the battle with Herb, this was tons better.

Mainly because it was initiated by the Baka himself

Finally, the couple broke apart. Both determinately looking at anything but each other with distinct blushes on their cheeks. One could practically cut the tension with a knife.

"Hey Akane."

"Ye…Yes?" Akane practically squeaked as she gripped the edge of her pajama top tightly with trembling fingers, causing the fabric to wrinkle significantly.

"We're pals right? Even though we fight all the time." Ranma said quietly as he traced patterns on the rug.

Akane remained silent; she wasn't sure where this was leading to. Were they merely just friends after all they had been through?

True their relationship was beyond weird. It was downright bizarre. Ranma was the only person who had broken her heart countless times. She could have saved herself the hurt and anguish by avoiding this particular path.

But there was no backing out in this point of time. Ranma had stolen, no. It was herself that offered, utterly surrendered her heart to him.

He could smash it into a million pieces, rip it apart into shreds or simply discard it like common trash and Akane wouldn't have minded. It was her choice and whatever Ranma's decision may be she would accept it with good grace. But even with that resolution, Akane couldn't help fear the outcome after this incident.

When she made no attempt to answer, Ranma felt as though his soul had been wrenched into two. His very spirit was drenched in numbness and for once Ranma knew what it was like for Ryoga. To sink so deep into depression that it was liken to be cast into the very depths of hell itself.

But he was done moping; it was time to clarify any doubts lingering within him.

Did he honestly love Akane? *Well I do care for her and…and… Argh! I'm just no good at this kind of mushy crap!* It was infuriating! What is love itself?

Then it struck Ranma. Her smile, her voice and even her angry scowl. They belong to a girl who always managed to piss the hell out of him. But she was also the one that stayed by his side, through thick and thin. Both the good and the bad.

She didn't demand him to change, like the other girls. In fact she was the only person who accepted him for who he was. This was the girl who shielded him from Saffron's blast, who fought an eight headed dragon by his side. Who was willing to be cursed herself rather than make him destroy the source of his cure.

It was then Ranma realize that he didn't love Akane. Because the word love isn't at all cut out to describe the feelings he felt for the tomboy.

They were beyond the level subjected at just love. In fact, those feelings were of a higher standing, of a different intensity. Hmph, he's been so obsessed with being a real man that he thinks that eating strawberry ice-cream is girly.

But what could be less manly than not having the guts to confess to the girl you like?

"I know that I'm a real ass sometimes. But I gotta say it's not bad having a tomboy like you around. You probably hate me but stay close will yah, cause you make life less dull." Ranma confessed slowly as he raked his fingers through his hair.

"I don't hate you Ranma." Akane replied softly as she reached for his hand. Lacing with her fingers and giving it a little squeeze.

As he brought his shocked face to hers, she continued. "You're a jerk most of the time and you can be rather mean. But like I said, I don't hate you. Besides, it wouldn't be normal if we stop arguing."

Hearing those words and seeing her sweet smile literally threw Ranma off his feet. The heavy weight on his shoulders seems to have evaporated as he basked in Akane's gentle smile. He couldn't help grinning like an idiot.

"So, I guess we're cool." Ranma chucked as he tightened his grip around her slender fingers.

"Yes, we're cool." Akane echoed as her face lit up in a brilliant grin. Ranma didn't really express that he did love her but she understands. For him to actually bare out his soul was enough.

If someone can give you a reason why they love you… they don't love you. They like you. Love is based on emotions not definition.

* * *

><p>"But it doesn't mean I won't stop annoying the heck out of you whenever I get the chance." Ranma warned as he wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.<p>

"In that case, I'll get my hammer ready whenever necessary. Thanks for the warning though." Akane replied as she punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"So you owe me two favors since the score is 2:1 with me in the lead of course."

"Hey! I distinctly remember that it was a draw!" Akane tried to bargain for her rights.

"Not on your life Akane. The game ended once you asked that question. Besides, I think we both benefited though." Ranma countered as he gave the girl a sly wink. Causing her face to erupt into a full blown blush.

*Curse Ranma and his cockiness!* Akane couldn't help slump her shoulders in defeat. Trust the jerk to use a person's weakness to his best advantage. "Okay fine. Just two favors mind you. No more, no less."

"Great! Now listen up now Akane, here's what I want you to do…"

"Wait! You're intending to use them now? Aren't you going to save them for later?" She interrupted, startled by Ranma's eagerness. Seeing him nod his head only caused Akane to panic. *Why that sly Baka had been plotting on how to make full use of this opportunity right from the very start!*

Akane couldn't help feeling uneasy as she regarded the smirk on Ranma's face. She could practically see demon horns emerging from his head. But a promise is a promise. Akane just hope that she would be able to emerge from this ordeal with her pride intact.

"Just what do you want me to do?" she asked with a dejected sigh.

"Every time you see Shampoo, Ukyo or Kodachi ganging up on me, I want you to stop it. Join in, drag me out or hide me. I don't care, just keep them away. They're crazy those chicks." Ranma repressed a shudder as he recalled their frantically grabbing hands and leering faces.

Akane blinked rapidly as she took in Ranma's request. Are her ears deceiving her? Did he really say what she thought he did? "Wha…What? You actually don't like them fawning all over you?"

"Are you insane? Why would I enjoy being caught up in the middle of a catfight? It's ridiculous and downright annoying." Ranma replied hotly as his mouth curled into a scowl.

"Well I don't know. Cause you're a guy and don't guys like to be surrounded by beautiful girls each vying for his attention?"

"Hey, I'm not that shallow you know." Ranma protested as he pouted in hurt.

"Says the guy who tried every trick in the book to get a certain purple haired girl to revert back to her fawning self. Just to prove that he's haven't lost his charm." Akane snorted as she recalled the reversal jewel incident. A familiar feeling of jealousy clawing in the confines of her heart.

"Er…Erm…Can we just forget about that already? Just help me out will you? Don't forget that it's YOU that owes ME the favor."

"Sure, I always keep my promises don't I?" Akane replied with a saccharine sweet smile. "Basically you're asking to be rescued don't you Ranma?" she continued. Clamping her pretty lips together to keep from giggling.

"Wha…What! RESCUED? Who gave you the dumb idea that I needed to be rescued? NO! I just…" Ranma stopped in mid rant as the girl sitting in front of him burst into peals of laughter. Deep throaty gasps were emitting from her visibly shaking form. In fact Akane was laughing so vigorously that she had to clamp a hand to her sides as they ached from the spasms.

"You're having fun at this aren't you?" Ranma said dryly as the tomboy continued to laugh her head off.

"Sor…Sorry. So what about the second favor?" Akane choked out as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She doubt if she would ever forget the look on his face in a long while.

"Well if you're done laughing, it's about that stupid black piglet that you're always carrying around." Ranma spat out, brows bent into a foreboding frown.

*Figures, it's always about pi-chan.* Akane couldn't help rolling her eyes. Why was Ranma so obsessed with it anyway? She could never understand what goes around in that Baka's mind." So what about pi-chan?"

I'm not saying that you can't keep the twerp around." Ranma hastily reassured as he saw Akane's eyes narrow dangerously. "Continue holding him and carrying, just don't hug the swine to sleep every night. He elaborated as a vein twitched rapidly at the side of his temple.

In fact, Ranma would have been ecstatic if that black pest was out of Akane's reach completely. But he figured that would be pushing it too much. Argh! He just can't stand the self-centered smirk on that bastard Ryoga's face.

"Face it Ranma, you're jealous of pi-chan." Akane chided in a sing-song manner.

"What the hell! I'm not! Yea, right like I'm…" Ranma faltered as he saw Akane's smile, sly and feminine. It spoke of the sharp women's intuition which the girl usually lacks when it came to a certain black piglet.

"You're soooo not making this easy for me!" he whined at the blatantly smirking tomboy.

"I am never, ever gonna make things easy for you Baka! Get used to it!" Akane clarified teasingly as she looped her arms around Ranma's waist. "Why can't I sleep with pi-chan Ranma? Is there a particular good reason?"

What was he supposed to say? Tell Akane straight in the face that her beloved pet piglet is none other than the lost boy himself? That was apparent to sealing his doom. Besides, however reluctant, Ranma swore an oath to Ryoga. His honor was at stake. He looked down at the girl who was staring at him expectantly. So with a soft sigh of defeat, Ranma mumbled.

"Cause I'm jealous."

"What was that Ranma? Could you speak up?" Akane drawled as she poked his arm relentlessly.

"Because I'm **JEALOUS**! You uncute tomboy! I'm envious! I'm seeing green! There are you happy now?" Ranma practically roared at her as he threw his arms up in frustration.

After realizing the words that came out of his mouth, Ranma's face erupted into a crimson red. Crossing his arms, he turned abruptly from Akane and sat in a huff. Refusing to make any eye contact.

Akane knew that it wasn't fair to bait Ranma when she already knew. But all the same it was oddly satisfying to hear the words coming from his mouth. Shaking her head ruefully at the Baka's childish display, she crept forward and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine, Fine. Consider those two favors done."

"Really? But don't go yelling your head off to anyone about this incident." Ranma warned even though he visibly relaxed.

"Don't you trust me?" Akane gave him a slightly hurt look. "Here, I'll even do a pinky promise!" With that, she shot her hand out. Fingers tucked in neatly except for the last digit.

"It's okay, I believe you." Ranma reassured as he shook his head at her offer.

"Come on! Do it!" Akane pouted as she gestured at him to comply.

Ranma was at the complete mercy of Akane's ultimate technique: Puppy eyes. How can anyone deny that pitiful countenance? He can feel his resolve cracking at every passing second. Seeing that her prey had yet to succumb, the hunter intensified her onslaught. And true enough, her efforts paid off.

A much larger finger hooked itself around Akane's pinky. *Why am I doing this anyway? This is so lame.* Ranma grouched as she shook their linked pinkies together in the form of a silent promise. But he couldn't help smiling at the tomboy's delight. It was at times like these that she can't look even cuter.

"How about your own favor?" Ranma asked as they finished pinky promising.

"Oh I'm not sure what I want to do with them yet." Akane tilted her head as she contemplated about his question. "I guess you'll just have to wait till I figure out something." Akane related absent mindedly as she rummaged through her closet.

"Wait! That means that you're leaving me in suspense!"

"Mmn…" Akane agreed offhandedly, shutting the closet.

"Hey where are you going?" Ranma demanded when he saw her striding towards the door.

"What does it look like?" Akane replied as she shook the bunch of clothes slung over the crook of her arm. "I'm off to take a bath."

"Oh. Are you sure you have enough strength? Want me to go over and help…" the rest of Ranma's sentence was effectively cut off by an elbow to his face.

"Just…kid…kidding…" the boy choked out as his feet twitched from agony. Fingers clasped in a warding gesture. With a muttered "pervert." Akane left, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

><p>"Ooh this feels good!" Akane moaned in pleasure as she sank into the welcoming warmth of the filled furo. Resting her head against the edge, she sighed in relief. So much had happened in the last two days. Firstly, she was sick and down with a high fever. But it never occurred to her that it would be a blessing in disguise.<p>

Akane closed her eyes as the familiar image of a pigtailed boy swam into focus. Ranma Ranma Ranma… His arrogant grin, steadfast nature and overconfidence… Those are the traits that make the Baka so infuriating and yet they are also the ones that tugged at her heartstrings.

She wondered if their relationship would be more open after what had happened today. *Nah, it was too much to hope for.* Akane mused as she shook her hand dismissively at the thought. But she can't help recalling those fleeting displays of affections. The simple holding of hands, a pat on the shoulders or the occasional heartwarming embrace. The last was one brought a flush to Akane's cheeks. And it wasn't due to the steam wafting around her.

Is it too much to ask if Ranma was willing to attempt them in private? When they're alone? But then again they were never alone were they? Due to the interference of other individuals… Akane slapped her palm hard against the water as she compressed her lips in anger.

Those girls were a menace. So was her father and uncle Saotome. Why can't they just leave the two of us alone instead of forcing us together? Not to mention that there was also a vicious blackmailer in their mist. Who wouldn't hesitate to strike if she sense that there's profit to be made.

Thankfully, Akane won't have to put up with Nabiki's money making schemes in a while. With her sister away at college, she and Ranma could breathe easier. It's been two years since she first met him. And from that day onwards, her life had spiraled into insanity. But it sure was fun in the long run.

There's a saying that is appropriate for the situation she was in. what was that again? Oh yes… "May you live in interesting times."

Akane gave a low chuckle at the phrase. It can be considered as either a blessing or a curse depending on a person's point of view. In her opinion it was a matter of both. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, gathering her scattered thoughts. Akane scrutinized her fingers which were starting to prune significantly.

With a reluctant sigh, she clambered out of the furo with slightly wobbly legs. Akane was about to reach for the towel when she felt something brush against her toes. Squirming at the ticklish sensation, she brought her gaze and was greeted with the sight of a cockroach the size and length of an egg; rubbing its feelers at the digits.

Like any other girl who came across such a situation, it evoked a scream of pure terror that reverberated throughout the house and well across the street; startling a few birds out of their perch in the process. Heavy footsteps echoed down the hall and the sliding door was yanked back forcefully.

"Akane! What's…wrong." The last word got caught in the back of his throat as Ranma took in the scene in front of him. He was lazing in the girl's bed when her shriek reached his ears. In record time, Ranma flipped off the bed, kicked the door open and flew down the stairs and straight towards the furo.

Expecting to find and intruder, most probably the old letch Happosai who had sneaked in on more than one occasion, Ranma was in for a surprise.

There wasn't any sign of a break in even though he whipped his head sharply from left to right. Heaving a sigh of relief, it was then that Ranma realized who was standing right in front of him. The first thing that he noticed was the bare slender neck that led to the sloping of well-structured shoulders.

As he gaze grew lower, Ranma's eyes literally popped from their sockets. **Cherries!** Twin berries that glistened with a sheen of moisture. There was even a dewdrop clinging pre-cautiously at the peak. With a tremendous effort, Ranma tore his gaze from those remarkable jewels and snaked them down a well-toned torso. "Whoah! Is that…"

Unfortunately, the rest of the thought was squelched when a shampoo bottle travelling at the speed of about a hundred miles per hour collided with his head. Effectively knocking Ranma out of the bathroom but not before giving him another image that was branded into his mind. *Nice jiggling!*

Akane couldn't believe the nerve of that Baka! She knew that Ranma was worried about her and it wasn't as though he was trying to peek. But instead of turning away, he stared! No! Ogled was much more appropriate! With eyes the size of saucers!

She wasn't any better too. Where was the well-honed reflex when it came to Happosai? Where she could grab a towel and brain the old letch in less than a second? Finally getting over her shock, Akane grabbed the towel off the rack and wrapped it securely around her before yelling at the top of her lungs. "Get out!"

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" Akane bawled as she stamped her foot. Seeing the jerk still standing there, she grabbed the nearest object and pulling her arm back with uttermost fury, chucked it straight at his leering face.

The shampoo bottle sailed straight and true towards it intended target. With a resounding clonk, it bashed the thick skull of the Baka and propelled him out of the bathroom. Wasting no time, Akane yanked the sliding door shut. Slouching weakly against it.

* * *

><p>Ranma was dazed but not because of the stars that were circling above his head. He leaned forward and thudded his forehead against the solid boards in pure frustration. Trying to get rid of those phenomenal displays out of his mind. After a good five minutes of continuous head banging, it proved fruitless.<p>

The images of dewdrop covered berries were still inscribed deeply in his brain, replaying over and over again like a broken record. Ranma felt something wet trickle down his lip towards his chin. He dabbed at it and saw the familiar dark red liquid coating his fingers.

Great. Now he's gone and done a Ryoga. Pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stunt the blood flow, Ranma started to reminisce. There was a time when he was supposed to peek at Akane in the bath in order to prove his manhood to his mother.

What a mess that incident was. Truly, Ranma couldn't understand why his mother was so obsessed anyway. But it was mostly due to the cause of his good-for-nothing father. Thanks to the free loading oaf, he had too many close encounters with the frigid sting if a drawn kantana across his neck.

Once Ranma had successfully "infiltrated" the bathroom with the help of strategically placed neon signs, he had purposely refrained from looking. Akane with the good intention of helping had actually grasped his head with both hands, yanking him around to face her; clad safely in a one piece swimsuit.

Sure Ranma was disappointed. Okay, fine. He was more than a little. It was immensely disappointing. That was a dirty trick! But after today, Ranma was more than willing to let it slide. After all, what could be more reverting than seeing those perky dark pink cherries… Shaking out of his stupor, he figured that it was best to clean up before facing the tomboy's wrath.

* * *

><p>*Come on, you can't expect to spend your entire life hiding in the bathroom.* "That's what I'm intending to do, I'm too scared to step outside." Akane had spent an entire two hours moping. She actually considered drowning herself in the tub to put herself out of her misery. But then she realized that the Baka would eventually save her anyway. As if she required the extra embarrassment.<p>

A knock on the door jolted the girl from her conflicting thoughts. "You all right in there Akane? " Akane jumped as she realized who was at the opposite side.

"If you're not coming out in five minutes, I'm breaking in."

That sentence made Akane gather her scattered wits. "I'm coming! I'm coming! Don't you dare step in!" she got dressed hastily, fearing a repeat of the previous scenario.

Akane flinched when she saw Ranma the moment she stepped out the bathroom. There goes her plan of avoiding the jerk. Before he could open his mouth to utter a single word, she had stridden past the boy. Trying to gain as much distance away from Ranma as possible.

"Yo Akane." Ranma jogged besides her, keeping close to the tomboy. He received no answer from her and grew disgruntled. "You're mad at me aren't cha?"

That stopped Akane right in her tracks. "Baka! Who says I'm mad?" she yelled, clenching her fists; still avoiding Ranma's gaze.

"Then why are you ignoring me? Come on, it's not as though I barged in purpose." Ranma explained, shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to remain nonchalant. "Besides, what made you scream your head off?"

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Ranma bounced around Akane like an irritating fly. Hoping to divulge some information from the reluctant girl. All he heard was an incoherent mumble.

"Speak up! I can't hear you." Ranma heckled onwards, tilting an ear closer to make out the words in that unintelligent jumble.

"Coc…cockroach." This time around, Akane managed to choke out.

As expected, the jerk laughed. But what she wasn't prepared for was to find Ranma sprawled on his back with his legs cycling in the air. Mouth wide open but the only sounds emitting were breathless wheezes and pants. As Akane looked closely, she could actually see minute tears dotting alongside his cheeks.

Akane suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to stomp on the jerk's stomach but was interrupted by a bout of insistent sneezing. "Ah Choo!" One after another they followed. Causing her shoulders to jerk forward by the velocity of each sneeze. There was a fluttering of cloth and Akane felt something drape across her frame.

She pulled at the fabric and was startled to find the familiar red silk of a mandarin shirt. Akane almost stumbled as she felt a hand gently taking of hers and leading her forward. "Where, what…"

"You're such a pain in the neck. I heard that girls take forever to bath. But two whole hours is just ridiculous. Humph, don't even have the right sense of mind to put on warmer clothes." Ranma grouched as he eyed Akane up and down, clad only in a simple t-shirt and shorts.

Striding into the kitchen, he let go of the girl's hand and headed for the pantry. There was the clinking of glasses and Akane found a cup of warm tea in her palm.

"Drink up. This should keep you from quaking like a leaf."

Akane shot Ranma a half-exasperated half-thankful look as she raised the cup to her lips. Taking a tentative sip, she let the toasty liquid slide down her throat. It bubbled delightfully in Akane's stomach, slowly infusing her with warmth. From the middle of her torso to spreading to the tips of her fingers.

"Feeling much better?"

"Yes. Thanks for the tea." Akane replied as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. An awkward silence descended as both teens found them tongue-tied. Due to divine intervention, the tension was broken by a low rumbling growl emitting from Ranma's stomach. Blinking her eyes rapidly, Akane peered at the boy's face and was amused to see embarrassment written all over it.

"Oops, seems like some has a grouchy tummy." She drawled, pulling her lips back in a wide smirk as she regarded Ranma's discomfort.

Hell! He had been feeling the hunger pangs since they've finished the game. It was irritating but not to the extent that Ranma felt that something should be done to it. Now apparently all those pent up suppressions have broken forth with an ugly vengeance. Choosing at the best possible moment to surface like a submarine. Well serves himself right for going on a fast that lasted more than sixteen hours.

Scratching the left side of his temple in an attempt to salvage any scrap of dignity left, Ranma gave a snort of indifference. Akane was probably relishing his misery; she looked like the cat that had gotten her cream. Maybe he shouldn't have poked fun at the tomboy's previous mishap. Rolling his eyes, Ranma made his way towards the fridge. It's about time that he fed himself.

Akane watched as Ranma placed two cling-wrapped plates on the table.*Why would there be prepared meals? Oh yea, Kasumi.* Akane stilled as a light switch flicked inside of her. *But that means the Baka haven't had anything since last night.*

Instantly Akane felt kind of remorseful about her earlier teasing. The poor guy must be too busy to even eat, it made her feel gratified that he would even go to the extent of forgoing a meal just to take care of her.

Retrieving a saucepan from the cupboard, Ranma placed it on the stove and lit the fire. He removed the cling-wrap from both plates and proceeded to dump the contents of both into the pan. With a flick of his wrist, Ranma sent the ingredients soaring into the air. Deftly catching each and piece as they fell back towards the ground. Akane rolled her eyes at the display. *Show off.*

"Ranma there are two plates. One for me and one for you. What are you doing with my share?"

"Who said that you're getting any?" Ranma replied as he fished a piece of breaded pork and popped into his mouth. A childish grin of contentment etched across his face as he savored the morsel.

"Wha…What! Then what am I supposed to eat for dinner you jerk?" Akane spat out as she slammed her fist hard against the table.

Ranma turned his head lazily towards the fuming tomboy. He knew that she would react strongly toward his reply and was unfazed by her violent display. "Yup. You're not getting any of Kasumi's dinner. But relax, it doesn't mean that you're going to go hungry."

The frown on Akane's face slipped slightly as she took in Ranma's answer. "Then what may I ask am I having since you've stolen my share."

"Porridge of course." He answered matter-of –factly, heaping the now steaming meal onto a plate. Ranma purposely left them at the kitchen top but not at the table. Knowing all too well that Akane would steal as many pieces as possible.

"Again?" She whined. Akane wasn't in the mood for sticky, slimy gruel. She craved texture. "I don't want porridge."

"Picky aren't you? Look, I'm giving you two choices. Porridge or noodles? Take your pick." Ranma proposed as he rested one hand on his hip. Feet tapping impatiently as he waited for an answer.

"Awww, do I have too?"

Ranma shot the tomboy a disgruntled frown. He's doing all the hard work and all that uncute macho chick did was to put up an ungrateful front. "YES!" the reply came in a low and no nonsense growl.

"Oh. Noodles then." Akane reluctantly chose the latter. Not because she wanted to but because the scowl on Ranma's face unnerved her a bit. *I should be thankful for his help instead of complaining like a spoilt brat.* Akane couldn't help berating herself for her ingrate.

"Hn." Ranma snorted. Turning his back toward her, he flittered around the kitchen. Grabbing a pot and the various ingredients he needed.

"Want me to help?"

"NO!" The word left Ranma's lips in an instant. He realized how curt it was by the hurt and angry look on Akane's face. "What I mean is that there's no need for you to trouble yourself. Just sit there and rest, leave it all to me." Ranma reassured her, waving his hands rapidly in attempt to dissipate her fury.

"Huh? Really?" Akane blinked in surprise as at his reply. *Well that's awfully kind of him.* In that case she accepts. "Okay but don't put any carrots in it. I hate carrots."

"Sure." Ranma heaved a sigh of relief as a bead of sweat trailed down his neck. That was a close shave. That tomboy was a walking disaster in the kitchen. Any food that came across her hands would turn out to be toxic waste. He didn't want Akane to pass out on her own concoction.

Since Ranma is doing all the work, she might as well kick back and enjoy. Dragging back the chair, Akane sank into it; placing the still steaming cup of tea onto the table. She watched as Ranma went about on his business. Chopping up vegetables with his left hand while stirring the broth with his right.

Ranma's movements were so coordinated, so fluid; like a fast flowing river. Be it martial arts, gymnastics, cheerleading or even cooking. He was so graceful, unlike herself who's always been clumsy and ungainly.

Akane gave a little sigh of frustration. Ranma always manage to best her in everything. Okay not everything. The Baka can't skate to save his life. She gave a little giggle as she recalled how silly Ranma looked when he flailed his arms widely in order to remain his balance. But other than that, he was practically a jack of all trades.

Akane continued to observe the cook. Ranma was in his element. Every single job be it big or small, he gave his all. No more, no less, a full 110%. Akane don't know why but she found the image of Ranma hovering over a stove oddly attractive. No, scratch that.

The jerk looked hot. Maybe it was because he was only clad in a black singlet and low rise sweatpants that clung pre-cautiously at his hips. Or it was the cute way of Ranma sticking his tongue out in concentration.

Ranma was in the mist of stirring the broth when realized how quiet it was. Akane haven't made a single sound since he started cooking. He tilted his head back to regard the tomboy. She was just sitting there, an elbow on the table. Her head resting on her palm. Ranma was slightly taken aback by the dreamy expression upon her face.

"Hey, whatcha thinking about?"

"Huh? Just wondering how the noodles would turn out." Akane replied with a sweet smile.

"You'll be in for a treat then. One special Saotome ramen coming right up!" With that, Ranma deposited a bowl piping hot ramen in front of her. "Eat up while it's still hot!"

"Don't mind if I do!" Akane chirped as she took a large slurp of noodles. Face scrunching in pleasure as a myriad of flavors expected in her mouth. The savory broth, chewy noodles and springy fishcakes all complimented each other. "This is delicious!"

"But of course!" Ranma smirked as he shoveled a spoonful of rice into his mouth. The rest of the dinner went peacefully, with little snippets of conversation between the two. The only bout of bantering was when Akane tried to steal a piece of tempura from Ranma's plate. As expected, she failed miserably but enjoyed a spar of words and chopsticks with the Baka.

After they've both finished, Akane helped Ranma with the washing up. He did the dishes while she dried them with a cloth. There was a thought that had been had been bothering her since the start of dinner. "Say, Ranma?"

"Yea?"

"I want you to teach me how to cook."

That caught his attention. Ranma's hands stilled as the plate slipped from his grasp and landed with a sharp clang at the bottom of the basin. He turned towards the girl. *Was Akane joking? No she definitely was not.* That sharp gleam in her eyes told him that she was being perfectly serious.

"Well? What do you say?" Akane pressed on as she waited impatiently for Ranma's answer.

He didn't speak but continued to scrub the plate that had previously fumbled from his hands. What was he supposed to say? It's not as though that Ranma didn't want to help her. But he knew that it would be equivalent to inviting trouble into his life. Not that it wasn't troublesome in the first place. With her stubborn attitude and short temper, Ranma was certain it was no walk in the park.

"Why do you need me to teach you anyway? Ask Kasumi, she would be more than happy to help you out."

"I did try to learn under Kasumi, but then I realized that all that training was for naught. You see, the thing about Kasumi is that…"

"She's too nice." The two teens agreed.

"Kasumi doesn't have the conviction to yell at me whenever I get the ingredients mixed up or when I'm handling the utensils too violently." Akane reluctantly as she twiddled her thumbs together. "I need someone to lead me in the right direction with a bit more force."

"So you turn to me eh? Wouldn't all the arguing and insults get us no-where?

Akane flinched as Ranma's cold stare struck her right there and then. She knew that what he said was mostly true. All those times that he had ran away or criticized her cooking; it made her feel dejected and furious. But those insults, actually spurred Akane into improving. She wanted to prove to him that she wasn't worthless. Wasn't just a tomboy who had no feminine traits.

"Yes, probably. But with your yelling and criticizing, I'm sure that it would be much more fruitful as compared to Kasumi's offhanded advice. Come on Ranma, think of it as paying back my favor. Please?"

Ranma pinched the bridge of his nose as he expelled his breath in a heated sigh. Crap, how on earth was he going to turn down her request when she had implored with all her might. It didn't help when Akane had practically begged. He would be heartless of he turned her down.

"Okay, fine. But let me laid out the ground rules. Firstly, obey every order I give."

Akane opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Ranma. "Secondly! Keep that temper of yours in check."

"And finally, take a taste of your own concoction before offering me a bite. Is that a clear?" He emphasized on the last rule.

Akane nodded numbly as she agreed to Ranma's rules. Normally she would have beaten the hell out of him for snapping at her in that tone. But since she wanted his help, she refrained from giving into that particular instinct. "Crystal clear."

Satisfied with her compliance, Ranma returned back to his task. "Stop slacking and start working."

"Hai, hai." Akane grumbled as she picked up the dishcloth and resumed drying the plates that Ranma had washed. Well, with that problem settled, it was as though a huge a weight had been lifted from shoulders.

It was nice, this feeling that she gets whenever she hangs around the jerk. Even chores become interesting and even fun with the Baka around. The way her stomach flutters rhythmically, the accidental brushing of their elbows when she reached for the plates.

Akane felt at ease. She may not show it but Ranma felt like home. Like the puzzle to her piece, the one that kept her bonded and secure. Akane couldn't suppress the giggle that had slipped from her lips. *Where on earth had that sappy thought come from? It was downright cheesy.*

That little chuckle made Ranma raised a brow as he wondered what was causing the tomboy's exuberant state of mind. Well, he would certainly choose a cheerful rather than a grouchy Akane anytime. With a little shrug of his shoulders, Ranma returned to his task.

It wasn't long before the job was done. "There, that's the last one." Akane said as she tucked the dry porcelain bowl into the dish holder. Mouth wide open as a remarkable yawn escaped it; Akane wiped away the minute teats that had formed around the edges of her eyes. She glanced at the clock and was surprised to find it barely eight. It's still early but her eyes are already fluttering shut in protest.

"Ya, tired?"

"Hm? A little." Akane mumbled as she patted herself lightly on the cheek in a feeble attempt to keep herself awake. It was a lie, in fact it took every ounce of Akane's will power not to just pass out and head to dreamland right on the kitchen floor.

"Maybe you should turn in early." Ranma encouraged as he saw Akane's woozy expression. Her body must still be rather weakened by the cold. Plenty of rest is essential if the tomboy wants to recover faster.

"Perhaps I will." Akane replied as her head started to droop lower and lower.

*Okay, that's the sign.* placing both palms on her shoulders, Ranma gave Akane a little push. "March now!"

"What are you pushing me for?" she fumed as he continued to prod her forward.

"You're going to bed now. No excuses and no delays." Ranma insisted as Akane started to move. Her legs dragging reluctantly across the floor. "You need rest Akane." Ranma pressed on even though the tone of his voice became a tad softer. "Trust me, you'll recover faster."

"Bossy." Akane muttered as she let Ranma shepherd her upstairs. He was walking behind her with his palms still clamped securely around her shoulders. But then those fingers attached begin to rub soothing circles at the knots enclosed at the junction. Effectively loosen up the tense muscles. Now, she was feeling even sleepier. However it didn't mean that Akane didn't like it. In fact, she felt oddly calm.

Once they have reached her rooms, Ranma gallantly held the door open for Akane. Which she gave him a nod of thanks before stepping in.

"Ranma, here." Akane slid the mandarin shirt off her shoulders and handed it towards the boy. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Ranma replied as he retrieved the garment from Akane. He shrugged the shirt on, not bothering to button the clasps as he dug his hands deep into his pockets. *Hm, still warm.* "Well, good night." With that, Ranma proceeded to leave.

Akane couldn't help fidgeting as Ranma turned, she wanted… Oh how she wanted. Well it's now or never, summoning all her courage, Akane yelled out. "Ranma wait!"

"Mmm…?" he turned to face the tomboy but was tackled head on by the girl. Her arms enveloping him in a fierce hug. For someone who barely reached his chin, Akane sure could knock his breath out. "Ak…Akane?"

"Good night." He heard her whisper against his chest which her face was pressed to. At first Ranma wasn't sure what to make of the situation. He shifted a little uneasily but paused as Akane wrapped her arms even tighter against his torso. Ranma brought his arm up to rub the back of his neck offhandedly. "Oh well…"

Strong supple arms descended around Akane's frame, returning her hug. She felt a smile grace her lips as she snugged closer into Ranma's embrace. Enjoying the warmth and feeling of secureness.

Akane let herself savor this moment for a few more seconds. *That's it.* All the courage that had she had amassed had fled her. In one fluid motion, Akane detangled herself from Ranma. Shoved him out of her room, muttered another "goodnight." And slammed the door shut in the boy's face.

"Wha…What was that all about?" One moment the tomboy was hugging him to death and the next, he found the door slammed shut in his face. Ranma gave a low chuckle. He could never understand how the girl could go from bold to timid in the snap of a finger.

With a little shake of his head at Akane's foolishness, Ranma returned to his own room. Whistling merrily all the way.

*I did it! I actually did it!* Akane marveled at her own guts as she threw herself on the yielding mattress. Grabbing her bolster, Akane buried her face into it giggling madly in the process. She felt giddy, as though she was floating on a cloud. "Didn't I do great eh Mr. Bolster?"

"_Yea, you did great. But then you have to go and ruin it by fleeing before the juicy parts starts." _

"Juicy parts?"

"_Come on! Don't tell me you're just satisfied with a measly hug are you?" _ Mr. Bolster gave a little shrug of indifference. _"You should have stayed put and let him give you some sugar baby!"_

"Su…sugar? I don't understand." Akane flurried her brow in confusion.

"_How naïve can you get? I'm talking about a kiss! A goodnight kiss!" _

"No way! There's no way that I am gonna ki…kiss that jerk!" Akane protested with all her might as her cheeks bloomed crimson. But she couldn't help wondering how Ranma's lips would feel pressed against her own. *Bad, bad, bad Akane! Don't even go there!* Shaking her head hard to rid that naughty thought.

"_Liar! You practically want him to do it. To grab your shoulders and mash your lips against his. Licking and teasing the bottom half before snogging you senseless…"_

"Shut up! Shutup!" Akane practically squealed at Mr. Bolster, shaking the infuriating thing with all her might." "I do not want that Baka to ki…kiss me!"

"_Pur…lease, even a five year old can come clean with their feelings. Why can't you?"_ Mr. Bolster sneered at the girl's stubbornness. _"You do want Ranma to kiss you."_

"Do not!"

"_Do too!"_

"Do not!"

"_Do too!"_

"Do not!"

"_Do too!"_

"Oh shut up! Enough with it already!" A vicious punch to the side decide the winner.

"_You win…" _With a strangled gasp, Mr. Bolster ceased its sufferable insults and a soothing silence descended upon the heavily panting girl.

Raising a hand to wipe away the sweat that had congested on her forehead, Akane stuck her tongue out at her bolster, gave it one last punch and flopped face down onto her pillow. Screaming hysterically as it effectively muffled the cries of frustration from the girl.

Soon all the excitement took its toll on Akane and she was lured into somewhat agitated slumber. With the image of a pigtailed boy dancing in her conscious.

* * *

><p><strong>I do apologize for the rather abrupt ending. But be rest assured that I will pay up in due time.<strong>

**Oh yes, the rest of the family would be coming back! Let's just say that poor Ryoga is in for a nasty treat. **

**About the incident between Akane and Mr. Bolster, it's just a little muse that I decided to write. Give me your opinions on it ! **

**Luv u guys! Stay tuned to the next chap! ~^O^~**


	4. Cooking lessons

Sorry for the long absence but good news! I'm back so I'm not gonna bore you with what went during the break. Without much further ado, here's a new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Winking rapidly to clear her vision, Akane threw her arm back and stretched sinuously like a cat; yawning widely in the process. She placed a palm over her eyes and scowled as she shielded herself from the morning sun.<p>

Akane twisted to the side and fumbled for the alarm clock on her bedside table. It took a few tries before her hand finally captured the elusive object. Cracking one eye open, Akane peered at the hands and jerk upright; hair flopping messily over her face.

*It's 9.30 am already?!* Akane brought the clock closer to have a more precise look at it. *Yep, its 9.30am alright; time to wake up.*

It's a personal rule of hers to be up by nine. Anything later than that would have ticked Akane off for the rest of the day. It was as though she had risen at the wrong side of the bed, literally speaking.

Swinging her legs over the edge of her bed, Akane gave one final yawn as she tucked her feet into her slippers. With considerable effort, Akane lifted herself onto her feet; wobbling slightly but nonetheless standing.

She shuffled aimlessly towards the door, out into the hall and headed for the bathroom. After a good wash and a brushing of teeth, Akane felt significantly more alert then she did. Though she still feels a little grouchy due to extra half an hour's worth of sleep.

As Akane entered the kitchen, she was stunned to see the familiar pigtail swinging from left to right from the back of a scruffy head.

*Why was Ranma up so early? Is this an illusion? Normally he would have slept until noon if he could get away with it.* Just trying to wake the Baka up every day to get him ready for school was a hassle itself. Sometimes Akane had to resort to a good old-fashioned bucket dunking to shock Ranma awake.

"Why are you up so early?"

Turning around to face the tomboy, Ranma gave her a dazzling grin and said "Good morning sleepy head!" while saluting her with a spatula. "What? Is there a rule that I can't wake up whenever I please?"

"No." Akane admitted as she bit her lip. "But's its kinda weird to see you up and functioning at this point of time."

"Well, I think the early turn in last night gave me enough rest already. I don't particularly feel like lazing around. So…"

"What cha doing then?" Akane questioned as the smell of something burning hit her straight in the orifices of her nasal appendage.

"Eh? Frying eggs… Oh crap!" Ranma cursed as the egg that he was frying turned from a bright cheery yellow to a charred blacken crisp. He couldn't believe that just the sight of the tomboy would result in him losing his attention.

A little giggle reached the martial artist's ears. Whipping his head sharply to meet the source, Ranma was disgruntled by the undisguised mirth spread across the tomboy's face. Great, now Akane was probably laughing at his mishap.

"Wha…What's so funny?" Ranma fumed as he scraped the sorry excuse for an egg off the bottom of the saucepan and into the trash. No point salvaging it with the help of condiments. It was too far gone.

"And someone was accusing me of being a terrible cook." Akane teased, causing the Baka's cheeks to turn pink.

Forcing a sigh of resentment through gritted teeth, Ranma made no move to defend himself. That incident had placed his image in jeopardy. And he wasn't one to shy away from responsibility. Let the tomboy had her bout of fun, she wasn't going to have more opportunities in the future.

"Akane, get over here." Ranma barked as he gestured her to approach.

"What?"

"You said you wanted to learn didn't you? Well consider this your first lesson in the culinary arts."

That certainly caught Akane's attention. With a wide smile spread across her face, she stepped towards the stove and eyed Ranma expectantly. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"Hey don't look at me, do what you normally do. Pretend that I'm not here." Ranma explained. His plan was to guide the tomboy step by step, but not to the extent of spoon-feeding her. He wanted to see if Akane had pick up any skills after all that training with Kasumi. *Surely it hadn't been for naught did it?*

"Okay…" Retrieving an egg from the tray, Akane was about to crack it open when a wooden spatula tapped sharply on her wrist; stopping her in her tracks.

"Huh?!" Turing her head backwards, Akane gazed at Ranma in utter confusion. Did she do something wrong? Why was the Baka interfering? In order to fry an egg, don't you have to crack it open first?

"Akane, have it ever occurred to you that adding the oil is the first step?"

"You mean it is?" The tomboy replied, her eyes widening in bewilderment. Ranma gave her a hard look and realized that she wasn't joking. Akane honestly had no idea which step came first. He couldn't help muttering a curse. *Why can't Kasumi be a little more harsh instead?*

It would have made his task a whole lot easier. With a resigned sigh, Ranma steeled his resolve for the task ahead of him.

"Yes, it is." He emphasized, passing Akane the bottle of oil.

Wordlessly, she grabbed it and returned to the stove; cheeks pinking slightly. Akane was about to tip the bottle when she was halted by a firm grip of her wrist.

"Gently, gently Akane… For frying an egg, all you need is just a bare minimum of grease to keep it from sticking to the bottom of the pan." His voice, soft and compelling at the edge of her ear caused the girl to stiffen momentarily.

With his hand still wrapped around her wrist, Ranma continued to guide Akane on the appropriate amount of oil to use. Drizzling about a teaspoon onto the saucepan. "That's it."

Throughout this entire one-sided conversation, Akane could only nod her head numbly. She felt slightly unnerved by how velvety smooth Ranma's voice was. Those uttered words slid like liquid silk down the length of her spine; causing Akane to barely supress a shudder.

*Pay attention! Now is not the time to be spacing out!*Akane gave herself a metal shake; snapping out of her stupor. With a sheepish smile tugging at the corner of her lips, Akane reeled her attention back onto track. She may have traded a passive sensei with one that will probably serve as a distraction instead.

"Don't be too hasty; allow the oil to heat up first before cracking the egg. Failing to do so will result in the mixing of the two, causing a complete and utter disaster." Ranma cheerfully explained. The subtle pout of the tomboy's lower lip let him know that she was miffed. Most probably due to her previous mishaps…

*So that's why my eggs always failed to fry properly…* Akane sniffed in realization. *Well, it's never too late to start afresh* With a small sigh, Akane made an attempt to crack open an egg.

Fisting her hand over the entire oval, Akane brought her arm up and was about to swing the egg harshly against the edge of the saucepan when once again she was stopped in her tracks.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Not so hard! Jeez, does everything you do have to be so violent?!" Ranma yelped as he snatched the poor egg from being pulverised. "Relax, to crack open an egg you simply just give it a little tap on the side."

He tapped the egg lightly to prove his point before splitting it open to pour the contents into the saucepan. "Here, you try it." Ranma urged as he handed Akane another from the tray.

Receiving the egg from Ranma, Akane hesitated as she contemplated on the boy's advice. She has always thought that the best way to solve a problem is to tackle it head on with an oomph and an aplomb. Sometimes, it seems that too much enthusiasm may not be the answer.

Taking a deep breath, Akane did as she was instructed. Tapping the egg lightly on its side instead of using her usual strength. Splitting the egg nicely from the minuscule crack.

"I did it! And not a single eggshell to be seen!" Akane squealed as she gave a little dance of joy.

"Yes, yes good job." Ranma remarked dryly as a ghost of a grin flitted across his face. Amused by the tomboy's obvious zeal. "Moving on…" He handed her the spatula.

In an instant, it was gone. Swiped by the overly excited Akane. Levelling the spatula under the egg, she flicked her wrist upwards and frowned as it failed to flip over as a whole.

Ranma snickered as he saw how dumbfounded Akane looked. He will never get over the fact by how expressive the tomboy was. Her face was akin to a canvas for the different emotions a human could possibly conjure.

When Akane was angry, she frowns. Happy, a bright smile that could light up an entire room. Sad, a pitiful quivering of her cherry lips… No constraints, no inhibitions. That's how unrestrained her heart was and he loved every inch of it.

Stepping up, Ranma gently took hold of Akane's wrists with both hands. "Like I said, don't be too hasty. Cooking needs patience, you just can't rush your way through Akane…"

Guiding the hand that held the spatula, Ranma pressed his body closer in an attempt to have a better reach. Ranma quirked his brow as he realised that the wrist that he was latching to was trembling.

With a shrug, he tightened his grip a little and returned back to his task. "It's best to check if the base has been fully bonded together before attempting to flip it over. Unless you wanna have scrambled eggs that is…"

Akane, since the start of Ranma grabbing her wrist and trapping her between his chest and the stove; her mind had been a complete blank. All she could comprehend was the feeling of the Baka's broad chest pressing against her back.

Ranma's presence was overwhelming. With him this close Akane could feel his body heat, cloaking her in warmth.

"Hey, Akane! Pay Attention!"

"Oh… Sorry…" Akane spluttered in apology as she was reeled back onto track.

Shaking his head ruefully, Ranma angled the spatula on the underside of the egg and looked for the sign. "There, you see how the entire white had adhered together? That's when it's A Ok." With that, Ranma gave both their wrists a deft flick; causing the egg to soar gracefully into the air.

In a remarkable display of coordination, they took a step back in sync. Following the path of the airborne morsel before expertly catching it into the safety of the saucepan. Deep throaty chuckles and light-hearted giggling reverted throughout the kitchen.

In their mirth, both Ranma and Akane failed to notice the increasingly loud footsteps approaching the kitchen. It was only when a loud 'thump' brought them to their senses.

Whipping their heads sharply towards the source of the sound, both teens had their eyes wide opened in shock. Standing at the corridor was none other than Kasumi herself.

"Oh my…" The trademark phrase of the gentle house maker slipped from her lips before she covered her mouth demurely with her hand. From another person's point of view, the close proximity between the two normally bickering couple will bound to cause misconceptions.

Especially from the way how Ranma's body enveloped Akane's small frame in an impromptu hug.

For a full five seconds, both parties did nothing but stare at each other. A slight cough from the gentle homemaker broke the tension and caused the teens to jump from each other. Distinct blushes blossoming on both tan and cream cheeks.

"Ka…Kasumi! You're, you're back!" Akane stuttered the obvious as she greeted her elder sister. Tucking a stray lock behind her ear as she tried to stay nonchalant.

"Yes. I'm back. Well it's great to see the two of you getting along instead of the usual squabbling." This caused the pink on Akane's cheeks to darken to a fiery red. Ranma on the other hand, had crossed his arms over his chest with his head facing the other direction. Trying to salvage any amount of dignity left.

"Have you had breakfast already?"

"Oh, not yet. Ranma and I were just frying some eggs." Akane replied as she dragged Kasumi over to the stove.

Kasumi couldn't help but marvel at lack of charred parts or the tell-tale grease of an over indulgence of oil. Using the spatula to flip the egg over for further inspection, Kasumi had no choice but to declare that it was a perfectly fried egg. Earning herself an elated whoop of victory from the tomboy.

The gentle and amused quirk of Ranma's lips did not escape the ever sharp Kasumi. Locking her gaze with the martial artist, the home keeper gave a slow, knowing smile and a wink. Chuckling inwardly as Ranma stiffened and rubbed his hair sheepishly.

Glancing at the clock, Kasumi mused. It wouldn't be half bad to start on an early lunch. Crossing over towards the refrigerator, she peered into its contents and gave a little sigh as she saw that it was mostly empty. *Guess I just have to head down to the market to grab some ingredients.*

Retrieving the basket that she used whenever she did her grocery shopping, Kasumi turned to face the two teens. "Well I'm just going to head to the market do some grocery shopping. In the meantime, why don't you two lovebirds carry on…"

"I'll do it!" Akane hastily interrupted as she grabbed the basket before racing out of the house as fast as her legs could carry her. It's so embarrassing! If she was to stay, Akane was certain that she would burst out screaming while denying everything; creating a ruckus in the process.

Blinking her eyes rapidly as Kasumi recovered from her sister's blur, she turned her attention to the boy still residing in the kitchen. Quirking a brow as though as in implying what was he going to make of the situation.

"Er… I think I better make sure that the tomboy doesn't choose all lousy fare…" Ranma muttered as he bid a speedy retreat.

Kasumi inwardly smiled as she watched the martial artist race after her sister. She didn't know had transpired between her time of absence but she certainly approved of the couple's displays of affection. However slight it maybe…

The poor dears, having amorous fan girls and two childish fathers constantly on the lookout to sabotage any chance of romanticism would bound to make anyone frustrated. All Kasumi could ever do to help to alleviate their suffering in any means possible. Perhaps it's time that she gave father and uncle Saotome a good long talking to…

* * *

><p>"Hey! Hey Akane! Wait up!" Ranma hollered after the tomboy.<br>Quickening his steps, the martial artist gave a short burst of speed; effectively catching up with the girl.

"Why are you following me?" Akane hissed though she slowed down a little, allowing the Baka to fall by her side.

"What? You're just gonna leave me at Kasumi's mercy? Anyway, I just want to make sure you don't mess up. Knowing you, you'll probably end up choosing lousy rotten vegetables and week-old fish." Ranma teased as he smirked downwards, taking advantage in the difference in their height.

"Jerk! I'm not physically blind to be unable to differentiate the tell-tale signs of fraying leaves! Don't look down on me!" Akane snarled as she wacked Ranma with the wicker basket.

"Prove it to me then." The boy countered as he rubbed his arm to bring back the feeling to it.

Narrowing her eyes at the challenge, Akane folded her arms across her chest. Tilting her gaze upwards, she glared at him in confidence. "Bring it on!" With that Akane spun around and stomped off towards the nearest grocer.

Shaking his head ruefully, Ranma chuckled at the tomboy's antics. That blow from he felt from her was almost at Akane's full strength. *Guess that means that she's well on her way to recovery.* Honestly, he was glad that the tomboy will be back to her usual violent self. Although he did lament the fact that he wouldn't be able to baby her any further.

* * *

><p>Three hours and a half later, both teens were trudging back with the wicker basket stuffed to the brim with fresh ingredients. The whole shopping trip would have been completed faster if it wasn't for Ranma stopping at every stall to point out useful tips of information.<p>

Akane on the other hand had her head swimming with the amount of facts the boy had thrust at her. She learnt that celery should be light green in colour, firm, compact, and well-shaped. The stalk should have a solid, rigid feel and leaflets should be fresh or only slightly wilted.

One should peer under a fish's gills to check whether it was a rich red. A faded brick was a no-no. The flesh should also be resilient to enough to withstand a press of your fingers.

Produces, seafood and cooking methods; the martial artist elaborated and explained one after another. Never stopping for a moment of rest. Akane could only try her very best to absorb Ranma's advice.

"Hey Ranma?"

"Mmn?"

"How did you get to be so knowledgeable at grocery shopping?" Akane popped the question as she gazed at him earnestly.

"Hmm… Well you know how useless and a buffoon pops is. Ever since I was young all he cared about was training me. Sometimes with techniques that made no sense at all." Ranma muttered; looking back at her as the tomboy nodded in understanding.

"He never bothered working to earn cash to pay for our daily needs. Food was hard to come by. Can you imagine having to resort to stealing, eating at restaurants and fleeing after you had finished to avoid paying the bill?" The brows of the martial artist scrunched up as he recalled his bitter experiences.

Ranma remained silent for a moment before continuing "In the end I couldn't withstood the shame of doing such honourless acts anymore. He may find it alright to continue but not me. I'll rather starve.'' Memories of scorned looks flashed through his mind.

"So I decided to work and to pay for my own expenses. Overtime, you pick up a few tips of choosing fresh produce here and there. Though I do remember catching my own fish whenever there's a stream or river around…"

As quick as a snap of a finger, Ranma's mood shifted from downcast to cheerful. "That's about it I think… Did that answer your question? Akane?"

Said girl was staring at him with her mouth slightly agape with shock. Akane knew that Ranma had lived a tough life as compared with her own. But she had never comprehended how utterly grievous it must be until Ranma related his past experience. No wonder he had always gorged himself on food like inhaling air. Never knowing when his next meal would come by.

Never again, never again will Akane sneer at Ranma's lack of table manners. As a matter of fact her respect for him had skyrocketed.

"Ye…Yes."

Satisfied with her answer, Ranma nodded as he picked up his pace. Normally he wouldn't be so easy in opening up his inner most feelings. But with the tomboy… Let's just say that he didn't really mind.

Trialing a little behind, Akane was still trying to digest what the boy had told her. She desperately wanted to find a way to show that she understand his pain. Looking left to right and finding the street mostly empty, Akane made her choice.

Reaching forward, she clasped her hand around Ranma's free right. This caused the boy's smooth gait to falter slightly. Drawing courage from deep within herself, Akane gave a little squeeze and was pleased to feel it being returned.

Thus, the two made their way back hand in hand. A brief respite from all the insanity present in their lives. A moment of peace and quiet to enjoy one another's company.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the other side of the alley, a tan, muscular bandanna wearing youth limped wearily. His dusty worn clothes depicted a tedious and arduous journey. Peering wildly around his surroundings, Ryoga yelled in frustration.<p>

Why does this street seem so familiar yet so vague? All he wanted was to rush to the Tendo's to deliver the sweet bun pastries that he bought as a souvenir from Osaka before it reaches its expiry date.

But most of all, what he desired most was to see the face that hunted him most on those lonely nights. The sweet smile that reflected on the surface of the moon as he lay under the stars.

"Wait for me my sweet dear Akane! I'm coming soon!" Ryoga roared in agitation as his imagination geared into overdrive. *Akane in her usual glory was running towards him, leaping joyously into his open arms. "Oh, Ryoga! I've missed you so much!" *

This erupted an eerie snickering from the lost boy as he crushed a lamp post in his zeal... Having calmed down from the high of the fig mentation of his inner most fantasy, Ryoga was just in time to catch a glimpse of his goddess sashaying down the street. Her mere presence alone illuminates the drab path. The only thing marring her perfection is the bane of his existence, his number one adversary.

Ranma Saotome… Ryoga snarled as he spat the name out with distaste. What he wouldn't give to put the egoistic bastard in his place. Peering closely, Ryoga realized that the two were standing awfully close together. Then his eyes widened at the sight before him. *Are… are they…ho…holding…hands…?!*

Flabbergasted, Ryoga wiped his eyes to clarify. But as he was about to make certain, he was drenched and in a split second, stared at hooves instead of hands. Now transformed into a small black piglet, it snorted angrily at the source of his ire. *Darn it! Why does that stupid old lady have to constantly water her plants from morning to night?*

No use trying to scream obscenities when the old bat couldn't understand a word he was saying. So with a sigh, P-chan gripped the strap of his backpack with his teeth. Dragging it behind him as he made his way towards the Tendo's if he managed to find his way there that is…

* * *

><p>"We're back! Kasumi!"<p>

"Oh! Did you have a good time?"

"You wouldn't believe how many times I have to prevent the tomboy from poisoning us all with her lousy skills in grocery shopping…" Ranma drawled as he placed the wicker basket on the dining table.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad! Was I?" Akane defended herself hotly at first before faltering slightly.

"Frankly, you were." He bluntly replied. "But don't worry; no doubt with my expertise I'll have you whipped up into shape in no time!" Ranma assured the tomboy with a cocky grin.

"Let's see what have here… Ooh! Nice stalks of celery! Fine potatoes… How bout we make some nice vegetable soup?" Kasumi proposed as she held up the stick of celery that Ranma had haggled with the grocer for a straight fifteen minutes.

"Sure, why not?" He replied, earning himself a quirk of a brow from the home maker. "Er… I mean I will be happy to help out." Ranma looked vaguely embarrassed as he rubbed his neck offhandedly.

"In that case, you can start by chopping and slicing the onions." Kasumi said with her a smile as she handed him a couple. "You too, Akane…"

"Go on…" The homemaker pressed as she gave her little sister a little push. Smiling as the two bickered on who gets to use the better knife.

*Aww… They look so sweet like an old married couple…*

The rest of the day when by in a blink of an eye as Ranma, Akane and Kasumi whipped up a storm in the kitchen. Kasumi learnt of the deal that Akane had struck with the martial artist. Much to the boy's chagrin. But he visibly relaxed when the homemaker promised not to reveal his secret.

At about early evening, the fathers of the teenagers stumbled in in a rowdy disaccord; singing a song slightly out of tune. "Kasumi! We're…Back!" Soun drawled as he hiccupped.

"Father, did you indulge in sake again?" Kasumi gently admonished as she relieved the ruddy faced man of his backpack.

"Ah hah hah… Sorry Kasumi. The training trip was a success so I thought I should celebrate with some good old sake." Soun apologized, having the decency to look embarrassed.

"Welcome back Father, Mr. Saotome. Why don't you take a bath? Dinner's about ready soon."

"Why thank you Kasumi." Genma gushed gratefully. Bless that girl's heart. "Now where is that useless son of mine?" The bespectacled man questioned as he started across the kitchen. Only to be halted by a hand to his shoulder.

Turning his head around, Genma flinched as he saw the eerie smile spread across the young woman's face. He couldn't help feeling a shiver travelling down his spine from the menacing aura emitting from the house keeper.

"Why don't you go and take a nice hot bath first, Mr Saotome."

"But I feel like…"

"Wouldn't a nice long soak in hot water be therapeutic for your muscle aches? Besides it isn't nice to be near food when one is covered in sweat. It's not exactly hygienic is it?" Kasumi insisted adamantly in an angelic tone; although one can practically feel the underlying barb beneath those sweet words.

Genma's early warning system begun to sound relentlessly, which was normally a sign that his kantana welding wife was in the vicinity. However, this time around it was not his estranged spouse that was causing his hair to stand at its end. What's left of it that is…

His instincts are screaming at him to heed the homemaker's advice before it's too late. Swallowing the lump at his throat, Genma gave a reluctant nod and heaved a sigh of relief as the dark aura surrounding Kasumi dispersed without a trace.

"Good… Do take your time." She confirmed, a sweet smile reappearing on her face.

"Right…" Genma sweat dropped. When he didn't make an attempt to move, he got a raised eyebrow which caused him to turn tail and flee.

*That showed him.* Kasumi thought to herself as she made her way back into the kitchen. "It's okay Ranma, you can come out now. The coast is clear."

From the corner of her eye, the top cabinet swung open and out slid a relief looking martial artist. "Thanks Kasumi. I, er… I'm gonna…"

"Just go Ranma, it's okay." Akane huffed as she made a shooing motion towards the martial artist. Seeing that Ranma had yet to move, she gave him a little shove.

"Don't poison us all, tomboy." The boy teased as he left the kitchen swiftly before Akane could retaliate.

"Jerk." She muttered under her breath as she slammed the sliding door shut. It was best that their little bet goes unannounced. Knowing those two nosey elders, they will be in a load of trouble if it went out.

"Let's show them what you got, shall we?" Kasumi proposed as she handed Akane a knife.

"Yes, lets…" A snide smile crept across the tomboy's face as light glinted sharply from the eight inch long kitchen knife held tightly in her hand. With a deft swipe, Akane cleaved the carrot into two.

"So boy, did you keep up with the rest of your training? I trust that you did not neglect improving on your skills while I'm gone. Did you?"

"Heh, don't worry your bald head Oyaji. Of course I keep up with my training." *Though not the kind you had in mind.* "I could kick your ass every time if I wanted." Ranma taunted arrogantly, causing the tick mark located at the elder martial artist's forehead to swell to the size of a plum.

"Why you insolent whelp! Let's see who's the one that's getting their ass kicked!" Genma snarled as he lunged at the cocky brat.

"Oops! Too slow old man. Guess old age is starting to gain on your heels." Ranma admonished cheekily as he leapt nimbly away from his father's grasp.

"Get back here Ranma!"

"Nah ni nah ni nah nah, you cannot catch me!" The said boy blew a wet raspberry in his father's direction before sprinting off at the top of his heels.

Both father and son rushed throughout the house; their footsteps creating a din in their wake. So engrossed were the two martial artists in their game of chase that they failed to catch hold of the sound of the home keeper's melodic voice until she appeared right in front of them.

Ranma eyes widened in shock and he gave a sharp twist to the left. Narrowing missing collision with Kasumi by a hair's breadth. Genma on the other hand wasn't as lucky, he crashed into the saucepan that she held up with a resounding clang of skull meeting metal.

The pudgy full grown man tethered unsteadily on his feet before reeling over in a dead faint. Stars circling around his head.

"I said dinner is ready. Ranma could you be a dear and get your father to come to the dining room? Before the food gets cold." Kasumi informed as she turned and left.

"Okay…" The boy replied as he sweat dropped. "Oi Oyaji. Wake up!" Ranma prodded the still out cold Genma with his toe and received no reply. "It's dinner…"

Before the sentence was even finished, the once comatose oaf was up and off at the speed of light. *Trust that no good lazy bum to be revived with the prospects of food…* Ranma rolled his eyes as he made his way towards the wafting aroma.

Genma's eyes widen to the size of saucers as he took in the delectable spread on the table. Crispy fried tempura, savoury Yakitori served with tangy sauce and his favourite pork cutlet, Tonkatsu. Drool was starting to drip down his chin. Hastily, he wiped it away and snatched up a pair of chopsticks.

"You really outdid yourself Kasumi. I had never tasted such a divine spread!" Soun mumbled in compliment as he shovelled rice and cutlets into his mouth; table manners forgotten. Genma on the other hand who's certainly lacking in the etiquette department was stuffing food into his face significantly faster than usual.

"I'm glad to hear that. After all, **Akane** was the one that made most of the dishes." Kasumi emphasized as she calmly placed a silver of grilled eel into her mouth.

Twin gushers of rice erupted from the two elder's mouths as they spat in shock.

"Aka…Akane made all of this?" Soun gasped as he eyed the perfectly cooked fish in front of him before staring at his daughter; swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Geez, Dad. I'm soooo glad that you have such great faith in my abilities." Akane drawled as she rolled her eyes at her father's disbelief. A part deep inside of her still feel rather hurt by her father's reaction. Though it was soothed slightly by Soun's praise before he decided to spew.

Taking an experimental bite out of his cutlet, Soun gave it a few good chews before letting it slid down his throat. No vile or unpleasant taste, the meat was perfectly cooked. Well done but not to the extent of being too dry.

Pinching his arm to ensure that he was not suffering from the effects of alcohol, Soun declared himself stone cold sober by the sharp sting of bruised flesh.

"Oh my baby girl has grown up! This is a joyous day for us all!" the man sobbed as tears of joy ran down his face.

"Jeez, Dad. Stop embarrassing me!" Akane giggled as she avoided her father's attempt to give her a hug.

"You'll get your tears all over my shirt!"

Laughter and merry making filled the entire dining room, as the family experienced a miracle in the making. But the ruckus was interrupted when a bolt of black shot into Akane's arms and startled her in mid conversation.

"Pi… Pi Chan!" Akane exclaimed in shock and then in pleasure as she rubbed her cheek against the black piglet. "Where have you been? I've missed you so much!"

Said pig was snorting and squealing in pleasure as his beloved mistress lavished her attentions on his humble self. He even makes sure to shoot a smug smirk at the martial artist sitting nearby.

Snap! The sound of splintering metal rang across the room. Clutched aggressively in Ranma's palm were the remains of a ruined pair of chopsticks. So aggravated by the pipsqueak's actions that he didn't noticed the amount of killing intent he was leaking out; resulting both elders to edge away from the source of danger.

"I'm done." Ranma growled as he slammed his bowl onto the dining table and stalked out in a huff.

*What's wrong with that Baka?* Akane wondered as she watched Ranma stomp out of the room. Looking down at the pig in her arms, the answer hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Stupid pig!" Ranma cursed and swore under his breath as he plopped down onto his favorite spot; the patio that overlooked into the garden.

*It just wasn't fair! How dare he… How dare Ryoga cuddled up to Akane as though he owned her. She's mine dammit! MINE! Property of Ranma Saotome!*

The martial artist sorely regretted not using his favor to bared Akane from ever being in contact with the no good swine. But then again, it will surely result in the said tomboy belting him into the stratosphere.

Sighing, Ranma gritted his teeth in annoyance. To be truthful, it's not because of the taunts the swine cast upon him. In fact, it kills him to say it but he was jealous. Jealous of a pig! There are times which Ranma would give anything to be in Ryoga's place, in Akane's sweet embrace.

He may be her fiancé, but when it comes to physical attention, the lost boy certainly outranked him.

*Well, whatever. Let's see who have the last laugh Ryoga…*

* * *

><p>Holding pi-chan in her arms, Akane made her way back to her room. She just couldn't get the image of Ranma's fury out of her mind. The only time where she had seen him that angry was when he fought Prince Kirin to get her back.<p>

Perhaps it wasn't the best thing to do under the circumstances, hugging the black piglet right under Ranma's eyes. True, he didn't forbid her to shun all contact with pi-chan. However Akane could tell that Ranma was hurt by her actions.

Normally, she would have dismissed it with a snort. But after spending quality time with him, Akane felt kinda bad. Nope, guilty was a much better word.

The brunette was so caught in her thoughts that she had not noticed that she had already reached her room, the ever familiar yellow duck hanging on the door. Having made up her mind, Akane knelt down and set pi-chan on the floor.

"Sorry Pi-chan. But you can't sleep in my room anymore. So be a good boy and see you in the morning okay."

Upon hearing those words, Ryoga was struck speechless. But he soon recovered and voiced out his protests in snorts and squeaks. Pulling on his most pitiful puppy dog eyes and nuzzling on Akane's leg in the hopes of changing her mind.

Akane felt her heart soften and almost gave in. However she reined in her emotions and scowled at the piglet.

"Pi-chan! No means No! Besides I already promised Ranma." After admonishing him with a firm scolding, Akane slammed the door shut in his face.

Ryoga felt as though he had been hit by a sledge hammer. Shell shocked and utterly paralyzed he sat there for a full minute before sprinting for the bathroom as fast as his pudgy legs could carry him.

Ranma was taking a short nap when he was rudely awakened by a choking grip on his throat.

"Ranma, you lousy bastard! You told her didn't you? You told Akane!" Ryoga snarled his face barely an inch away from the martial artist while water dripped from his torso.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Saotome! You told Akane didn't you? You told her about my curse!" the livid wanderer edged onwards as he tightened his grip on Ranma's collar.

"You're out of your mind. I didn't spill your stupid secret! What do you take me for? A squealer?" Ranma spat as he crushed Ryoga's wrist forcing the boy to let go.

"Then why doesn't Akane allow me to sleep with her?" Ryoga questioned as he massaged his wrist.

Upon hearing those words, it was as though someone had flicked the light switch inside Ranma's head. *So she did keep her promise.* A slow sly smirk crept across his lips.

"Maybe she got sick of your stench pig-boy. Besides, if Akane knew of the curse did you think that she will have welcomed you with open arms?"

"True. Okay, so you didn't tell her but that didn't explained why Akane would suddenly change her mind." Ryoga mused.

"Oh, she found something else to cuddle." A snort escaped from Ranma's lips. "After all, the chick just can't keep her hands off me…"

"Ranma!" A sharp and angry growl cut the teen in mid- sentence. Both boys turned around to see a fuming Akane stomp her way towards them. A dark and ominous aura circling around her frame.

"Oh, hi Akane. I was just telling Ryoga how…"

"SHUT. UP. If you know what's good for you. I don't want to hear a single word about what happened last night. Is that clear?" Her chocolate brown eyes narrowing as she emphasized each word by jabbing at Ranma's chest.

Instead of answering immediately, the martial artist's eyes veered left and then right before finally focusing on the bluenette. A slight curving of his lips was all the warning that she got before he spoke.

"Polka-dot."

A scream was the gunshot he was waiting for. With a laugh, Ranma sprinted off with a fire breathing Akane at his heels. Ryoga at the other hand had fainted upon hearing the conversation between the two. His jaw unhinged and at eyes starry.

*Some things never change.* Kasumi chuckled as she watched the pair bicker before retiring for the night.

* * *

><p>Well, that concludes the end of fever. I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned to new stories!<p>

Yuria out.


End file.
